The Feelings Never Felt Before
by vicchavez007
Summary: First Fanfiction: I shouldn't spoil it so if you will, just read it. But only if you want to I can't tell you hat to do. Rated M for Gore, Cussing...and other things ;) So I hope you enjoy if you decide to read it
1. Chapter 1

The Feelings Never Felt Before

Chapter 1: The Feeling of Pain

It was a beautiful day in ooo, Finn was headed to the Candy Kingdom. He had just gotten back from an adventure that took roughly two weeks. When he got to the gates the banana guards opened the gates right away seeing Finns tattered clothes and his bruises. He reached Princess Bubblegum's castle, as he was going to knock but the double chocolate doors opened immediately. He walked in and was greeted by Peppermint Butler who shook Finn's hand and he said "Finn follow me." Finn responded "Where are we headed Peppermint?" "We are headed to the hospital ward, Finn" he said. "Why?" He asked. "You are hurt:" he replied back. "Naw it's fine." Finn argued. Peppermint butler seemed in no hurry but said firmly "It is the request of the princess, Finn." Finn reluctantly followed. When they got there Finn sat down on a hospital and sighed. Peppermint butler had told him on the way that Bubblegum would speak to him in the hospital ward so as soon as Finn arrived Peppermint walked hurriedly away to the princess' quarters. Finn waited for 5 minutes before PB arrived Finn greeted her with a wave and a hello. She walked to him and said "Finn you are back but your clothes they are ripped and you have many bruises and cuts." Her face full of concern and nothing more than that. This made Finn sad, but he put on a smile and said "It's no big deal." She told Peppermint butler to leave her and Finn to themselves. Soon after he left she asked "Finn do you mind if I cleanse the wound?" No he shook his head. As she was cleaning him up she said "Thanks for running an errand like always again." Finn then leaned into her and began to kiss her she immediately slapped him. He held his face, then she began to yell at him "FINN WHAT THE GLOB DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING. I AM ROYALTY AND YOU ARE JUST A COMMONER AND ALMOST EXTINCT!" Finn then got up and took off not a tear in his eye...no...it was anger that had began to push its way to the surface time after time whenever she would push him away. He got to his tree fort grabbed his belongings. He then wrote a note to Jake and left not a trace left except for the note.

Jake arrived hours later calling out "FINN HEY BUDDY WHERE YOU AT!" he then stopped in his tracks he reached down and grabbed the note. He read it after he had finished reading the note he dropped it and with his back to the wall he slid down it to the ground, In shock from the note he had just read he then began to tear up but those tears immediately turned in to sobbing for two and a half days straight but by then he was no longer sad or even mad a lot. It was not until he reached the Candy Kingdom and he reached the castle and Bubblegum asked as if annoyed "Where is Finn, Jake?" She then saw the anger in his eyes and asked "What's wrong Jake?" He then snapped and turned around and as he started walking whispered "Gone" she said "Pardon I couldn't hear you" "GONE, HE IS FUCKING GONE GUM STICK" she was in shock "Why?" she asked. Jake then turned around turning bigger grabbed her and said "YOU FUCKING KNOW, DON'T PLAY RETARD WITH ME BITCH!" She was then dropped to the floor and thought for a moment and it hit her he was gone because of her. Jake not knowing she had realized already reached into his pocket and grabbed the paper he then threw it at her it stuck to her hair and she grabbed it "Read it aloud" Jake growled. She read it "Jake I'm sorry brother I must leave and clear my mind. I cannot stay there and have to look at that pink wad of gum and know she had broken my heart. I will be back when I have decided I'm ready don't blame yourself after reading the beginning you will have known who's fault it was, but for now Goodbye

-Finn" she finished with tears in her eyes. "I am glad you're crying bitch you should be knowing it is your fault. HE LOVED YOU WHORE!" He ran off.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Without The Hero

Chapter 2: Time Without The Hero

_**A/N: I will be updating probably daily or once every day or once every two days.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Adventure Time except for the characters and things I create.**_

Three months have passed and Jake and Lady Rainicorn are engaged the wedding was in three months Marceline was beginning to lose her sanity without Finn visiting her to hang out so she decided to go to his tree fort to check what was going on she finally reached her former home and knocked. Jake opened the door and asked "What's up?" She said immediately "Stop the bullshit where is Finn she saw a tear leave Jake's eye and changed her tone to one with concern "What's wrong, did I say something wrong?" She asked. Jake to her surprise he hugged her, She slightly blushed and said "Come on weenie get off of me." He pulled himself together and gestured for the vampire to come in, She entered and sat on the couch. He walked over and told her the whole story she was awe struck. She then started to tear but before Jake could see and say anything she floated up and flew out a window back to her cave with her tears now flowing she reached her cave ran up to her room and wept for five days and stopped only because her eyes were to dry and hurt too much for her to keep crying. She floated downstairs and pulled out two apples from her refrigerator she then began to eat.

Three months later:

It was the morning of Jake's and Rainicorn's wedding. Jake woke up and came downstairs to make breakfast but was nearly scared to death seeing Marceline in his living room "Oh My Glob, Marceline you nearly scared me to death... wait what are you even doing here Marcy?" He realized to late his mistake... she rushed him and lifted him up and said "DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT JAKE!" He said in sheer terror "s s so ssorry M M Marceline" she dropped him and he then walked to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and pulled out strawberry juice he carefully gave it to her. She drank thankfully although not showing it. He went back to the topic at hand "Soooo what brings you here Marceline?" She rushed him again, He flinched and yelped but this time Marceline hugged him and said "Congrats on today. It's why I was coming over anyway" she was lying and Jake immediately said "No I have not seen him, if I have you would be the first I would tell: OK?" He asked he then cupped his hands on her face "Marceline," he said "I would tell you not to worry but I am just as worried, just maybe more." "Well I'm off I have to change into my bridesmaids dress." She said (because Lady chose her to be one of her bridesmaids, the other being PB.) Jake said goodbye and as soon as Marceline left he hopped into the shower and got ready...two hours later. The wedding had started. As soon as Marceline saw PB she got angry, but when she saw Jake and Lady start walking down the aisle her anger turned to happiness. After they got married the after party started, but Marceline saw that she no longer had to be there said goodbye to Jake and Lady, she congratulated them and then was off. Soon after the party Lady and Jake went on their honeymoon... one month later Lady had found out she was pregnant...seven and a half months later they were in the hospital as she gave birth to quadruplets, two being boys and the other two being girls. (It has been a year and two and a half months.) Five years and seven and a half months later, it has been exactly 7 years making ooo's once great hero twenty-one. But there were going to be events on that day that would change ooo's history forever... Six o'clock in the morning that day Jake woke up to Holding Lady in the tree fort with the quadruplets in between them. He got up ever so quietly so he wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty. He then left the tree fort and heard screams coming from a distant kingdom, he realized that over the last 7 years kingdoms have been popping up. He then ran to the screaming and saw that a rock giant was destroying the buildings. Jake turned big and rushed the giant, he landed a punch on the back of the giant's head. The giant then turned around and got Jake with an uppercut, Jake stumbled back and fell the giant then walked up to Jake and stepped on his chest Jake then groaned. The giant lifted his foot and stomped down making Jake cough up blood. He did this for two minutes Jake felt his ribs breaking after every stomp. Then one of the fractured ribs impaled his lung, Jake shrieked in agony. The sky then darkened and a mysterious figure appeared in the distance, the figure saw what was happening and rushed the giant. The figure pulled two two foot long daggers, he threw them and they both got both of the giant's eyes. The giant screamed and started swinging wildly. The figure quickly went to the giant's throat pulled out a sword of light and slit the giant's throat wide open causing a fountain of blood to go into the sky and as the blood was landing the figure ran to Jake, lifted him ever so gently and rushed him to the Candy Kingdom's hospital, as he reached the gates the banana guards stopped him until they saw Jake and quickly opened the gates. The figure rushed to the hospital ward and set down Jake he quickly pulled from his pocket cyclops tears mixed with water to make it last longer but making the effects lessen. He poured drops on his stomach and ribs he slowly woke up and saw in shock how fucked up his midsection had become. He looked up to see the figure "who are you?" Jake asked cowering in fear...

_**Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.**_

_**I'll see you guys tomorrow.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Coming Storm

Chapter 3: The Coming Storm

**A/N: I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of adventure time but I do own the things I create.**

The hooded figure slowly pulled down his hood to reveal a tan but light skinned man with gold locks and pale blue eyes with a scar on his cheek. Jake's mouth dropped and tears began to flow from his eyes "No I ii it c c can't be y you!" "You don't seem happy to see me brother." Jake's shock turned to anger "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 7 YEARS!" Finn sighed "I will tell you when we get out of this FUCKED UP PLACE!" He yelled the last part hoping someone would hear him and get mad. He looked at Jake again and said "You have to stay here for the day to heal. Those Cyclops tears are mixed with water to make the supply last while I was gone." "Well I will see you tomorrow. My ribs feel broken." "They are the Cyclops tears are just speeding up the healing time. Goodbye Jake see you tomorrow. "Finn left the ward to be stopped by PB "Get out of my way." Finn said. "Wait Finn." She said. "NO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She cowered in fear and ran Finn slowly walked to the gates and the banana guards opened immediately seeing the anger in his eyes. After leaving the kingdom he went to Marceline's cave and knocked on the door to her pink house. She opened, as shock crept to her face, the first thing she did was raise her hand in a fist and swung. She had broken his jaw all Finn did was throw his head back and laugh. She then hit him down low and that wiped his smile away as he doubled over in pain. He stood back up and grabbed his Cyclops tears he rubbed them on his jaw and looked at Marceline "You don't look happy Marcy." The tears crept to her face as she hissed. He then hugged her she hugged him back. "Why when I come back and see you the first thing you do is break one of my bones." She giggled "Because you made me mad." They both pulled away "Why?" Finn asked. She said sarcastically "Hm I don't know you didn't ... you know LEAVE for 7 years without a word or anything." He smirked, she punched his arm. He winced she laughed and said I didn't even punch you hard." She then realized something was wrong. Before he could do anything she lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal a cut with black surrounding it. He sighed as she yelled at him "FINN WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR ARM." He sighed and gestured for her approval for him to enter she said okay. "Let's sit Marceline. I will tell you the story of what I did while I was gone." They sat on her rock hard couch and he joked "It seems that you still like sitting on rocks." she laughed. He began "It was the first year that I went to hell I saw... things I...I can't unsee. I saw a demon slowly torture one of his own, it had been his b...b..brother. I thought to myself I would never do anything like this to Jake even if we aren't biological brothers." He began to tear but continued "I quickly killed him and saw the brother and saw that...that he was tortured not just his body but his mind as well so I put him out of his misery and ran. I went completely driven by anger and killed everything in sight... Remember a couple of years ago as more and more kingdoms popped up but some of the old kingdoms fell?" He asked. She nodded. "Remember how muscle kingdom had fallen the year I left?" She nodded again. "I..I...I..did...didn't mean to kill all of them." He cried. Marceline looked at him in shock. He was now sobbing but continued "The second year was no better I walked into an opening after traveling for months through the Forbidden forest for months. I was ambushed by what were called goblins they said that they always heard voices in there heads and rushed me... still angry I took my demon blood sword and killed them all.. as I killed the last one stabbed me in the arm I saw a flash and the sky darkened I was out of it for a good month maybe more... I don't know but when I awoke I grabbed my sword and saw something different it was a now black sword with a diamond handle. I liked the new look until I heard a voice in...in my head! This voice made my cut hurt badly like a searing pain. I thought I was going mad but the voice must have heard my thought and said you are not insane Finn...just calm down and I will explain. So he did. He said that he was not the only thing in my head he said I was going to be hearing him which according to him he was the good one and his name was Bryan he also said their was a neutral one they called Jameson then he said there was an evil one called set which he said was named after the Egyptian God of Evil. At that point I didn't know why b...but...I know now." Finn said shaking now but continued "It was two years later (the fourth year) I was being chased by something that went by the name of typhon. After running for so long I stumbled into a merchant and I asked what the thing was. The merchant said he had heard of the giant Typhon, he had said that Typhon was the father of all monsters and that he was the...the monster that single handedly almost destroyed the Greek gods, I was in utter shock because in the previous year I was told by the a voice in my head it was Set he said in one year you will run into a monster by the name of Tyohon he..." Marceline asked "he had said what Finn?" "He had said that the monster's power was that equal of the Lich. I doubted him at first until the monster had began to chase me. Hey Marceline have I told you why the monster was weird?" She shook her head. "It was because he was a storm... literally he was a storm in the shape of a giant man. Then one day while I was running I tripped and heard a crack come from my leg. I looked down to...to see the bone sticking from my leg. I screamed and then the giant began to head in my direction I quickly pulled the Cyclops tears from my pocket and splashed some on the worthless leg it began to heal very quickly so I began to run but Typhon had already caught up but as he stood 100 feet away I had healed already but I had already felt the storm that surrounded Typhon. Then the voice spoke in my head after a year of running making it what five years?" Marceline nodded. "So as I was saying the voice spoke in my head... let me take over Finn it said I already knew it was Set I refused until he showed me a vision

*Vision happening*

I was dead with pieces of my body all over the forest. The giant heading for ooo.

*Vision ending*

I didn't listen so I high tailed it out of there for two years I ran for two years making it today." Finn began to sob and shake more. Marceline tried to comfort him. But he continued " As I reached the outskirts of ooo Set explained that Typhon would reach ooo in two weeks... but he also said I know you feel the pain in your arm Finn I said I know but he continued and told me...Finn you are slowly dying." Marceline face was utter shock. "It is my fault!" Finn cried. " I have doomed us all...Now Marceline there is a coming storm..." He then leaned into Marceline's ear and whispered to her...

**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought **


	4. Chapter 4: A Storm For The History Books

**Chapter 4: A Storm for the History Books**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of adventure time but I do own the things I create.**

He whispered to her "I'm sorry and...I love you." He left Marceline's house after giving her the news that the rest of ooo and all it's inhabitants are going to die in two weeks and that he loved her which is what she had been waiting for, for the seven years since he had left. But now that she had heard it she gave no fucks what so ever about the fact that she was going to die... except for the fact that she might live because she could live forever which hit her hard. Her once happiness turned to tears which slid down her face, as she floated up to her room and began to sob into her pillow about the new feelings she had for the hero. As Finn reached his tree fort a small smile crawled onto his face as he sighed to himself "Home, sweet home." He walked in and was greeted by B-MO who was turned around and slowly turned around as he said "Hey Ja- FINN HI FINN IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME!" "That it has old friend." B-MO got up and went up to Finn and hugged his leg but Finn knelt down picked him up and hugged him back. Finn then put him back down and went up to his room to ponder the events that had happened earlier that day but the one that kept coming back was what he had told Marceline "I love you...love...love...love you...love you" it just kept echoing in his head. Jake finally arrived the next day and Finn told him the whole story except for the fact that he was slowly dying or that he heard the voices. Jake's jaw drop even if he didn't know that Finn was dying or that he told Marceline that he loved her and told Finn "This is bad we have to tell PB." At the mention of her name Finn became very angry. "I KNOW!" He growled. So they did but they made her swear not to tell anyone.

One and a half weeks later

It was the day before Typhon would arrive and Marceline floated into Finn's room expecting him to be asleep but in fact he was praying to the whatever god there was. He then stood up and went to his chest with his weapons and armor, but Finn didn't pull out any of that he pulled out a cloak that had an evil aura, Marceline could feel it. She wondered why Finn had a cloak like that. In his head Finn heard Set "Yes Finn this is the cloak you must where tomorrow when you face the beast. Be careful the Vampire she is watching." Finn quickly turned around and saw Marceline and gestured for her to come in she did and hugged him he hugged her back. What she said next brought a shocked expression to his face "Finn we can leave and not have to deal with the monster." "No you can but I'm not." She asked "Why?" "I can't I have to face him and win or else the world is doomed. The monster is after me then, the world after it kills me it won't stop at destroying ooo it will destroy the earth itself. But if I ran it would destroy anything in its way until it found me so I would have to face the beast either way." Marceline asked "Why do you need that cloak of darkness then?" Finn sighed "Set said that with my new sword of darkness and the cloak I can destroy the thing." Marceline looked in shock "You're listening to the evil one. Wow you are crazy Finn." This brought a look of hurt to his face, Marceline quickly said sorry and asked "So for what other reason are you staying to fight this thing?" "Because I don't want anyone to die for me... the other reason is that I would fight for you and your safety until the final breath has left my body." This made Marceline blush darkly and Finn leaned in and kissed Marceline she kissed him back but after two minutes she pulled away slowly and told Finn "Well hero I'm off you need to get some rest so you can kill Typhon tomorrow as you finally use evil to your advantage." Marceline then flew out the window and Finn thought to himself what she meant until he remembered that Marceline wasn't just the Vampire Queen but also the Princess of Evil... he would never call Marceline that knowing that she would probably rip out his throat. He smiled to himself and then laid down and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning feeling good until he remembered what that days task would be. Set told him to get ready so he did as he was walking out the door Jake ran to him and said "I'm going with you." "No." Finn said firmly. "But why" he pouted. "I don't want you to get hurt this is my battle." said Finn. "Okay." Jake agreed hastily. As soon as Finn got outside and saw that the sky went from being sunny to darkening and the giant was head towards him Finn rushed putting on his cloak of darkness and his sword of darkness. He ran at the giant and as he neared him he put on his hood and felt Set's evil collide with the evil of the cloak and he felt the new rage and power flow through him. He jumped higher than before and went for the giant's right eye and stuck it good and pulled out hearing the giant howl in pain. He then conjured from darkness to cleavers attached to two chains and sent the cleavers hit the giant and he looked up to see he had gotten the giant's face in pain as the cleavers landed in his forehead, he used the chains as a catapult to launch himself to the giants face as he smiled. Finn pulled his Sword of Darkness out and stabbed through the Giants eye and in to his brain as they were falling the blood sprayed Finn's body soaking him in blood. When they hit the ground Finn pulled out a big glass bottle from his pack and filled it with Typhon's blood. What happened next Finn fell to the ground holding his arm the last thing he heard was Bryan saying I told you he couldn't handle it Set he hissed...while Set just said happily "This is a storm for the history books."

**A/N: Don't forget to review and if you truly enjoyed it PM me. Oh and on a side note in the story have you noticed that I have been putting the chapters titles as things the character say, if you have leave in the reviews if I should keep it.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Unspeakable Deed Done By

**Chapter 5: The Unspeakable Deed Done By The Least Expected**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy **** and also thanks for 500 views it makes me want to keep writing. *Tears of Joy in face***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of adventure time but I do own the things I create**

Finn awoke on a rock hard red couch, opening his eyes to see Marceline and Jake staring into his eyes. He asked in a hoarse voice "Where am I and why the fuck do I feel so sore?" They both sighed in relief. Jake said "Your in Marceline's house." "Well you answered one of my questions, but you have yet to answer my second one." "Oh you also just killed a monster who's power equals that of the Lich." Jake said. "You say that like it was no big deal." "No I'm just a little ticked because you almost died and you used the power of evil to do it. What have I told you about that Finn?" "I know I know it's just..." Finn cringed "the voices they're...they're in my head they're in my FUCKING HEAD get them out GET THEM OUT!" Finn fell and passed out for another 6 hours he awoke to make asleep and Marceline staring at him eerily "Yes Marceline?" She just kept staring and Finn did the only logical thing and slowly leaned towards Marceline's face and brushed his lips on her cheek but as he was pulling away she supped his face and leaned in and kissed his lips. He kissed her back, until shock hit her and she pulled away. He wanted more so he wanted more so leaned back into her but she spoke firmly "No we can't." Jake then woke and hugged Finn. "Finn what were you talking about... something about voices?" "Oh no Jake it was nothing I was just grumpy and sore." Finn flatly lied. Jake said okay cautiously. He then said "Finn let's head home." "I can't I am to tired and sore to get up." "Okay well I'm going to head out, Marceline would you please take care of Finn while he gets better." She nodded and Jake left. "Marcy why do you pull away when I try to get close to you?" "Because we can't be together Finn." She said tearing. "Why not, Marcy?" "Because I can live forever and you can't Finn... I don't want to love you just to lose you." She said tears dripping down her face. Set popped into Finn's head and said she's lying Finn she just doesn't love you. Finn believed him because he was a thing in his head and he hadn't wronged Finn, he was the one that told him how to defeat Typhon so he did believe him. He snapped on Marceline "LIAR! YOU JUST DON'T LOVE ME HUH? I DON'T KNOW WHY I CONFESSED MY FEELINGS TO YOU KNOW KNOWING THAT YOU WOULDN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!" Finn was only speaking out of rage given to him by the lies of Set. Before she could say anything he was out the door heading to the woods. As he reached the woods he began to sing. (Play forever young by Jay-Z for more effect:)

Let's dance in style,

Let's dance for a while,

Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies

Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,

Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?

Let us die young or let us live forever,

We don't have the power but we never say never,

Sitting in a sandpit,

Life is a short trip,

The music's for the sad man,

Forever young,

I wanna be forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever and ever

Forever young I wanna be

Forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever, forever

So we live a life like a video

When the sun is always out and you never get old

And the champagne's always cold

And the music is always good

And the pretty girls just happen to stop by in the hood

And they hop their pretty ass up on the hood of dat pretty ass car

Without a wrinkle in today

Cuz there is no tomorrow

Just some picture perfect day

To last a whole lifetime

And it never ends

Cos all we have to do is hit rewind

So lets just stay in the moment, smoke some weed,

Drink some wine,

Reminisce talk some shit forever young is in your mind

Leave a mark that can't erase neither space nor time

So when the director yells cut,

I'll be fine,

I'm forever young...

Forever young,

I wanna be forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever and ever

Forever young I wanna be

Forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever, forever

Fear not when, fear not why,

Fear not much while were alive,

Life is for living not living up tight,

See ya somewhere up in the sky,

Fear not die, I'll be alive for a million years, bye bye,

So not for legends, I'm forever young

My name shall survive

Through the darkest blocks, over kitchen stoves,

Over Pyrex pots, my name shall be passed down to generations

While debating up in barber shops, young slung, hung here,

Shorty, the nigga from here

With a little ambition just what we can become here,

And as the father passed his story down to his sons ears,

Younger kid, younger every year, yeah

So if you love me baby this is how you let me know.

Don't ever let me go, thats how you let me know, baby,

Forever young,

I wanna be forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever and ever

Forever young I wanna be

Forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever, forever

Slamming Bentley doors,

Hopping out of Porsche's,

Popping up on Forbes lists,

Gorgeous,

Hold up,

Niggas thought I lost it,

They be talking bullshit

I be talking more shit

They nauseous,

Hold up,

I'll be here forever

You know, I'm on my fall shit,

And I ain't waiting for closure, I will never forfeit,

Less than four bars,

Guru bring the chorus in,

Did you get the picture yet,

I'm painting you a portrait of young...

Forever young,

I wanna be forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever and ever

Forever young I wanna be

Forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever, forever

**_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of young forever young by Jay-Z**_**

As he finished he yelled at himself for believing Set. He walked home and decided he would let the events of that day blow over. He got there and went straight to his bed and fell asleep still exhausted from destroying the strongest and most dangerous monster of all time. He woke up and decided it was time to go say sorry to Marceline. When he got to her house, it was too quiet. He knocked lightly but the door opened from his knocking which was strange he couldn't believe what he saw it was Marceline ravaged body on the ground he ran to Marceline's side kneeled down to feel a pulse but there was none... he began to sob but Set's voice rang in his head "You know what to do Finn the Human, Son of the all powerful Lich. Finn yelled "I AM NOT HIS SON!" "You can believe what you want boy but this will haunt you unless you proceed with the plan... This is the picture of who killed her." Anger appeared on Finn's face "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH I am going to..." "To what boy?" "I am going to KILL HIM." "Yes but what are you going to do about the girl you know what must be done you must proceed with the plan." The voice rang out. The voice flashed an image in Finn's mind of where the killer hid. Finn hid Marceline and went to go visit the killer's home. He arrived at PB's castle and quickly threw the doors open to see peppermint butler "Finn how may I help you?" "Get out of my way I am going to visit THE WAD OF GUM" He pushed peppermint butler out of the way. He rushed to her room ran in and locked it. "why hello Finn." She said. He quickly brought his hand and shut her mouth. He yelled "HMM WHY DID YOU DO IT HMM BUBBLEFUCK?!" He pulled his hand slowly from her mouth she yelped "What are you talking about Finn?" He got mad because she was lying but before he did something Bryan spoke in his head "Put her on trial. Don't do something stupid Finn, that's not you and you know it." "Yes" Set's voice spoke in his head " Put her on trial and let her creations sentence her guilty that is more evil than what you were planning than what we were planning Finn." A smile rose to his face, Bubblegum screamed but her scream was muffled by his hand he said "Shut up bitch I'm not going to kill you I'm not stupid." She quieted as he pulled a rope from his pocket and tied her to her own bed and gagged her. He opened the door to a very angry Peppermint butler. "Calm down peppermint, I wish to put Bubblegum over there on trial." he said pointing to her. "And why do you wish to do so, Master Finn?" "Because Marceline is dead and I accuse her" "Okay Finn but you will need a lot of evidence." "I know but for now toss her in the Dungeons" Finn cackled but not on his own accord it was Set he was slowly loosing control of the things in his body. Peppermint rushed off and came back with 10 banana guards they apprehended her and untied her, but as they were dragging her away she broke loose and took of but Finn grabbed her and said "You're not helping your case if your not guilty then why run." He dragged her down to the dungeons himself not trusting the banana guards. He threw her in a cell and walked off. The voices spoke (only Bryan the good and Set the evil) This is where she hid the tools she used, be careful to use gloves and make sure not to not to touch them unless you are grabbing them with gloves. He ran to where the tools were hidden but as he picked up the knife and the hammer even with the gloves the scene flashed in his head:

***Scene Happens***

Knock on Marcie's door it's PB she opens up and let's her in. "Hey PB what brings you to this humble establishment?" Marceline said jokingly and PB said "Is Finn acting weird with you too. When he cane back the other day he said he would kill me if I didn't move out of his way so I did." PB said this though knowing what had happened and that Finn had told her that he loved her because of the spy she had sent. Marceline just shook her head and walked into her kitchen to grab an apple but while her back was turned PB pulled the instruments out and began to beat Marceline until she died and left.

***Vision Ending***

Finn cried but walked back to the candy kingdom and went to PB's lab and put the things down and began to yell in his head "WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT?!" "Our powers can't stop us, you see what our powers will show you even if you don't want to see them." They said in unison. Finn just sighed and walked to Peppermint Butler and said "I need a sample of PB's DNA." He then walked down to her cell and called her forward and grabbed her hand and cut her thumb and caught the blood in a bag as he walked he spoke "The deed you have committed is unspeakable ." "Why do you think it was me?" "Because the voices they have...they have said...have said for it to be so." Finn cringed as he continued to walk back to the lab and ran tests. The DNA did in fact were a match, but as his anger grew he remembered the plan and let his anger go. He then sentenced the trial for tomorrow...

**A/N 2: Don't forget to review what you thought or PM me what you thought :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Rock Bottom

**Chapter 6: Rock Bottom**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of adventure time but I do own the things I create.**

The day had come (well it was only a day away hehe). It was being held in the kingdom supreme court. It was an outside court and it was a cloudy day, which described the mood. Finn was the attorney for Marceline while Princess Bubblegum was representing herself since the kingdom was in shock about there leader being put on trial. Finn started like any other attorney by saying "Princess where were you from 4:00 to 5:30?" she said she was out with other princesses which didn't help her case because they all said otherwise. He then showed the evidence and everyone was shocked. Finn ended with "Thank You for your time judges, and to all the people here do not think that I am doing this because I want PB to go to jail it is because remember what PB said about how you must always do what is good... well well that seems to be quite the ironic statement now doesn't it?" Some people laughed other began to cry while some were nodding in agreement. "So please remember what I just said." Finn said as he stepped down from the stand. They went on brake and Finn was called over by the Seven Elder Judges he walked to them and they pulled him into the quarters where they usually made the decisions and asked him what he wanted to since PB was found...

...

...

...

...

...

...

GUILTY. He cracked a smile in his head as well as Set and Bryan did he told them and later they called court back in session they stated the verdict that "The Princess is..." he paused and everyone leaned on their seats "GUILTY." Most of the crowd began to cry in shock of there "all great and perfect" to the reality that they lived in. Some yelled "WHAT IS THE SENTENCE FOR OUR USED TO BE PERFECT PRINCESS!" Finn chuckled as they spoke. The judges then spoke "The Princess is sentenced to life in the dungeons until Finn says she dies." Finn left the court outing still feeling unsatisfied because he still had a hole in his heart... then the voice rang out in his head "THE PLAN Finn, the plan it said. He just walked home to meet Jake waiting on the couch in the living room. He asked Finn how it had went Finn said glumly "She was guilty." Jake said "anddddddd?" " She is sentenced to life in the dungeons until I say she dies." Jake was taken aback "Whoa whoa you get to choose when PB dies?" Finn nodded. Jake suddenly collapsed and Finn ran to him "Jake get get up." Instead Jake fell unconscious, Finn picked him up and rushed him to the E.R. in the candy kingdom. He sat by Jake's bed for a couple of hours waiting for the results... Doctor Princess came back with a grim facial expression. "What?" Finn asked "I can handle it." Doctor princess said half crying "F.F..Finn...Ja...Jake ha has someth..something we...we have n..ne...never seen sin...since before ...the...the g..gr..great mu..mu..mushroom war." "What?" Finn said shaking tears beginning to roll. "He ha...has...a thi...thing c...call...called...c...can...cancer... It wi...will sl...slowl...slowly ki...kill...hi...him." she said now in full tears. Finn left tears rolling when he got home he pulled out a bottle of whiskey he would have drank with Jake the next year but since Jake wouldn't live to see that, he indulged the whole bottle he began to rap an Eminem song as he walked through the forest to where ever...where he was headed not even he knew. (Song sang Rock bottom BY: Eminem play for more effect.)

A-yo!  
This song is dedicated to all the happy people  
All the happy people who have real nice lives  
And who have no idea whats it like to be broke as fuck

I feel like I'm walking a tight rope, without a circus net  
I'm popping percocets, I'm a nervous wreck  
I deserve respect; but I work a sweat for this worthless check  
Bout to burst this tech, at somebody to reverse this debt  
Minimum wage got my adrenaline caged  
Full of venom and rage  
Especially when I'm engaged  
And my daughter's down to her last diaper  
That's got my ass hyper  
I pray that god answers, maybe I'll ask nicer  
Watching ballers while they flossing in their pathfinders  
These overnight stars becoming autograph signers  
We all long to blow up and leave the past behind us  
Along with the small fry's and average half pinters  
While player haters turn bitch like they have vaginas  
Cause we see them dollar signs and let the cash blind us  
Money will brainwash you and leave your ass mindless  
Snakes slither in the grass spineless

That's Rock Bottom  
When this life makes you mad enough to kill  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you want something bad enough to steal  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear

That's Rock Bottom  
When this life makes you mad enough to kill  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you want something bad enough to steal  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear

My life is full of empty promises  
And broken dreams  
I'm hoping things will look up  
But there ain't no job openings  
I feel discouraged hungry and malnourished  
Living in this house with no furnace, unfurnished  
And I'm sick of working dead end jobs with lame pay  
And I'm tired of being hired and fired the same day  
But fuck it, if you know the rules to the game play  
Cause when we die we know were all going the same way  
It's cool to be player, but it sucks to be the fan  
When all you need is bucks to be the man  
Plus a luxury sedan  
Too comfortable and roomy in a six  
They threw me in the mix  
With all these gloomy lunatics  
Walk around depressed  
And smoke a pound of ses a day  
And yesterday went by so quick it seems like it was just today  
My daughter wants to throw the ball but I'm too stressed to play  
Live half my life and throw the rest away

That's Rock Bottom  
When this life makes you mad enough to kill  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you want something bad enough to steal  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear

That's Rock Bottom  
When this life makes you mad enough to kill  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you want something bad enough to steal  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear

There's people that love me and people that hate me  
But it's the evil that made me this backstabbing, deceitful, and shady  
I want the money, the women, the fortune, and the fame  
That Means I'll end up burning in hell scorching in flames  
That means I'm stealing your checkbook and forging your name  
Lifetime bliss for eternal torture and pain  
Right now I feel like just hit the rock bottom  
I got problems now everybody on my blocks got 'em  
I'm screaming like those two cops when 2pac shot 'em  
Holding two glocks, I hope your doors got new locks on 'em  
My daughter's feet ain't got no shoes or sock's on 'em  
And them rings you wearing look like they got a few rocks on 'em  
And while you flaunting them I could be taking them to shops to pawn them  
I got a couple of rings and a brand new watch you want 'em?  
Cause I never went gold of one song  
I'm running up on someone's lawns with guns drawn

That's Rock Bottom  
When this life makes you mad enough to kill  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you want something bad enough to steal  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear

That's Rock Bottom  
When this life makes you mad enough to kill  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you want something bad enough to steal  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear

***Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rock Bottom it belongs to Eminem.***

Finn's rage blinded him but as he thought he was passing out, Finn's mind went into third person as he could only watch himself walking through a portal opened not by anything other than his anger mixed with the powers of Set, Bryan, and Jameson. He then saw himself walk into the portal to the Night-o-Sphere and saw himself draw his now obsidian demon blood sword. Finn watched in horror as he saw himself destroy not just a kingdom but a whole dimension he watched on as he killed countless innocent demons cutting off heads here and there and saw fountains of blood every where he looked down at himself to see a black/red/blue aura surrounding him and wondered what it was but no longer had he have to wait because he could still talk to the voices in his head "That Finn is all of our auras protecting you." Bryan said. "Wait does that mean you guys are letting me kill the lives of the innocent." "No. We have to keep you alive so you can complete the plan and do what you believe is right. Remember what I told you, you see what we see when your body isn't being controlled correctly or when it touches your conscience. That is why." "But there is nothing wrong with anyone controlling my self right now." "Yes there is Finn" Set argued "you are drunk and angry your mind is no longer in control of your actions." Finn just sighed and cried as he thought to himself that he was destroying Marceline's home world/dimension and then he realized that he would sooner or later have to face off with the King of Evil itself. After hours of fighting and killing Finn finally reached Hunson Abadeer's palace. Finn did something he had never done before and it surprised the things in his body more than him. He pulled back his sword of darkness and brought it forward trailing lightning to where he brought down the sword at the door and the blast heated the door and melted it. He walked through to meet the main man himself. They faced off as Finn was discovering more of his powers like the lightning ark and earth shaker. He faced in front of him and told him Marceline was dead but Hunson didn't let him finish and charged there battle raged on for hours beginning with Finn smashing his sword into the ground causing lava to boil to the surface and the surface shake it self in then hit him with the lightning ark hitting Hunson straight in the face. He only managed to make him stumble. Hunson countered with the blast of 100 souls only to have them ricochet off Finn's sword and then Hunson just ate them again. But as he was eating them again Finn jumped and brought down the lightning again but as he was bringing his sword down Hunson caught it and threw the hero into the lava as Finn landed in it and the auras flickered, he quickly got up and ran back but Hunson was laughing thinking the hero was running but, Finn already had the plan to kill the son of a bitch. He ran for a 1/4 mile and tune around and ran back as he was getting closer he used the powers of Bryan, Set and Jameson to jump 300 feet in the air to start coming down towards Hunson. Hunson thought Finn was going to miss but realized to late that Finn was doing this purposely Finn brought down the sword and the sound of a nuclear bomb went off in the air decimating the whole dimension. But since The dimension was destroyed Finn was thrown back to ooo. He passed out of exhaustion and awoke 3 days to find out his arm's pain was increasing pain in his arm he knew the inevitable was going to happen (Mr. Anderson ;) he went home washed up and saw in the mirror that it had been spreading to his inner back. Later he went to the candy kingdom where the talk had spread of the disappearance of The Night-o-Sphere had spread. Finn didn't give a fuck though he rushed to the hospital to see Jake. Jake was awake but growing weaker everyday. Finn then said "I swear to you brother that I will find you THAT FUCKING CURE!" Finn was about to head out to when Peppermint Butler stopped him and said "Finn you are our knew king...

**A/N 2: Don't forget to review **


	7. Chapter 7: Started From The Bottom )

**Chapter 7: Started From The Bottom ;)**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy :D**

**A/N 2: I am using a new style of spacing out since someone used constructive criticism and told me my writing was all bunched up let me know what you think of the new style, if you like or if you want me to go back to the way it was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Adventure time but I do own the things I create.**

"Finn you are our new king." Finn was in utter shock and said

"Nah Nah Nah fuck that shit I am President Finn of the Candy. It has a nice ring don't it... Vice President?" Finn winked at Vice President Peppermint. "Ok Mr. President."

"I need you to take control while I go find the cure for Jake ok Pepps?"

"Yes Mr. President." Finn was off on another adventure this time it was the most important adventure as well which made it vital. As he was leaving ooo he saw a figure in the distance Finn rushed to see who it was. It was a very thin man a man he had never seen before, but as he got closer the air around him got colder and colder when he approached the man the man said

"Hello Finn." Finn pulled out his sword

"How do you know my name?"

"I am Simon Petrikov." Finn sheathed his sword and gave the old man a hug which caught Simon off guard.

"Marceline has told me much about you Simon, it is great to see you as... well as you not the insane Ice King:"

"Speaking about Marceline where is she Finn?" Finn teared and said

"Dead. She's dead." Finn then cringed as in his head the voice came "THE PLAN BOY THE PLAN!" Simon Cried

"How did she die Finn?"

"She was..." Finn was cut off by Simon

"Wait Finn we need to move inland to talk we are on the outskirts of ooo we could die here."

"I am not going inland I am headed out."

"Why?"

"Jake is dying of some disease from before the war when you were a young man it... it is called cancer."

"But Finn it has no cure."

"I know that but I made a promise... and I plan on keeping it." Simon sighed and hesitated before saying

"I'm going with you."

"No." Finn said firmly.

"Yes I am, you are a close friend of Marceline and I read your mind with my wizard eyes... I know the plan and I'm going with you." Finn hesitated and finally nodded ok. He was off on another adventure but this time not with his dear brother Jake he was off with the man who treated Marceline like a daughter before she was taken by the now dead Hunson Abadeer. They began to talk about Marceline's death

"How did she die?" Simon asked.

"She didn't die she was murdered." Simon was shocked to say the least while being mad and angry at the same time.

"How?" He finally asked.

"She did it she had a spy sent after me when she found out I had returned from a seven year break from out of ooo. The spy followed me back to Marcie's house, and heard me tell her that I had loved her. She was told and I guess got angry and went to Marceline's house the next day and brutally murdered her." He said now tearing but went on "I saw it...I saw the whole GOD DAMN THING SIMON!"

"Wait whoa whoa Finn how did you see it?"

"The voices." Finn now whispered. "They...they showed me...they showed me the whole damned thing."

"What voices Finn?"

"I do...don't know they crept into my body when I was gone they give me power while they still slowly kill me...they're killing me as we speak right now."

"Ok Finn but who who killed her?" Simon said anger creeping into his voice. "The pink bitch the one who no longer rules her kingdom." They then after a couple of hours of silence and walking discussed how Simon went from being a sane man to an insane Ice King and then back, he said "It all started with when i had first came into contact with the crown in a jungle. The effects began immediately first I started becoming angry and turning blue then my...my wife she left me and I decided not to where the crown but I was in too deep already. The bomb dropped and I began to wander until one day I met the most cute little girl... it was Marceline the not yet Vampire Queen. I saw her crying and rushed to a toy store and got her the only toy there and told her that stealing was bad but gave it to her it was a tiny bear. I told her I would keep her safe and to stay with me so she did and it went on like this until a man by the name of Hunson Abadeer came out of a portal and said he could take and keep her safer than where she was...with me in a broken world. So I did and she was gone for a very long time until I realized I would die before I ever did see her again so I did what I did and put on the crown so I could live longer and see her again but by the time she came back I was already a mad king who didn't remember anything. It was like the sane me was hidden inside the insane me. It wasn't until the sane me began to slowly surface I went far away for a while to cleanse my mind and try to control the powers and I finally did so now here I am walking with you tell me about your resent events Finn." A small but visible smile crept to Finn's face as he began to speak

"I found evidence of Bubblegum being the murderer and I put her on trial and she was found guilty and sentenced to life in the dungeons until I say she dies... and since you know the plan that is how it was going to go down until I went home to talk to Jake about the events of that day until he fell ill and now I am here oh yeah and I also found out I was the...the new king of the Candy Kingdom and I told Peppermint Butler to fuck all that bullshit and I was the President not the king and he was my vice. I then told him to take control while I was gone and now we're here." Finn then smiled and began to sing a song by a famous rapper before the war by the name of Drake:

"Started from the bottom now we're here

Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here

Started from the bottom now we're here

Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga"

Simon then interrupted him and said

"Finn don't say the n word."

"Why?" He asked

"It is a word that is not meant to be said by us, but wait Finn what about the seven years you were gone?" And Finn recounted almost every thing.

"Wait Finn what about the voices?"

"What about them they give me powers but will bring my downfall."

"What about there powers what do they do?"

"Well as I said they give unspeakable power that...oh yeah I didn't tell you I used them to kill Typhon the father of all monsters and the only monster who's power is equal to that of the Lich." Saying Simon was shocked was an understatement.

"But they also bring out the anger in me and will cause me to lose control of my body. I also remember when I had been hit with the bombshell of Jake having cancer and I went to the Night-o-Sphere which just telling you doesn't exist anymore." More shock filled Simon's face with his mouth agape he asked

"How?"

" I...I killed everyone including Hunson Abadeer. I was filled with power, anger and a lust for blood. I used some of the powers I told you about but I also found a new power... I used it as a final blow..."

"What power Finn?"

"I ran a quarter mile from Hunson turned around and ran towards him as I drew closer I jumped 300 feet using the powers brought down my sword aiming for the ground next to him and landed as the sound of the nuclear bomb that caused the Great Mushroom War and obliterated the whole dimension as I was thrown back to ooo. But that is all there is to say other than the fact that I probably will find more out as we continue this dangerous adventure. Now that we are out of ooo."

"Finn since we have not reached our destination yet let us discuss the plan." Simon said. Finn reluctantly sighed and began

"I am going to finish this quest then begin this plan okay Simon?" Simon nodded.

"I am going to make a deal with death to bring back Marceline and have him take me...

**A/N 3: Don't forget to tell me if you like the new style or if you want me to go back to the way it was.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Adventure

**Chapter 8: The Adventure**

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, spring break ended and I need to start doing my work again...*yell angrily* FUCK SCHOOL. JK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of adventure time but I do own the things I create**

Finn continued

"Take me but only after I have enough time for me to tell Marceline that I love her and hear her say it back and I will die holding her in my arms. Set the evil voice in my head told me it was the only deal evil enough for death to agree."

"How could you trust the evil voice Finn?"

"Because 1: he helped me destroy Typhon and 2: he was backed up by the good voice Bryan...his brother." Simon sighed and nodded. Finn then said

"Stop we are being watched." Simon quickly turned around and threw ice darts hitting a fire kingdom spy. They ran over as his flame began to dim and just then Finn found another power the power to convert air to fire in his hands he used his newly found power to hire the fire spy's health and began to ask questions

"Who sent you?"

The spy then spit flame in Finn's face but it just bounced of because of his new power. And Finn said to Simon

"pull out more of those ice darts this is going to be a long conversation." After hours of torture they found out that he was not only sent by Flame King but Flame Princess who was mad about Finn for claiming his love for Marceline and that Finn was also the new ruler of the Candy Kingdom, but they also found out that the flame kingdom was going to attack the Candy Kingdom in 1 month. They let the flame spy start to walk away before Simon saw a crazed look in Finn's eyes and before he knew it Finn had grabbed one of Simon's ice darts and threw it at the flame spy killing him instantly with a headshot. They continued walking in silence before they reached their first destination an abandoned castle they went inside inside to check it out. They wandered in and Finn said

"Wait Simon do you know why were in here?" Simon nodded.

"Ok then let's start to search for the cure."

"Finn there is no cure:"

"Yes there is I...I can feel it." They then continued to search and Simon found plans for devices of war and kept them because he knew he would have to make some of the devices for the coming war. Finn had found an enchanted crossbow and asked Simon what it was. Simon replied

"That crossbow doesn't need arrows since it has been enchanted to shoot arrows of energy."

"What energy Simon?"

"Energy that is fed off of your body's energy."

"Oh ok, but does that mean that the arrows will either be good energy arrows and or bad energy arrows?"

"Yes I suppose that is how it is supposed to work. Wait look over there go grab those arrows." Finn went and grabbed them and brought them back to him and Simon said

"These are all explosive arrows." Finn smiled and said

"ALGEBRAIC!"

They continued to walk and look around and then Finn found it, it was diamond dust with gold dust and a lot of other jewels that had been grinded up and mixed with an elixir of some kind. Finn handed it to Simon who smelled it and his eyes widened.

"Thi...this is...is.."

"Is what Simon?"

"It's the Elixir of Life. It has only been rumored to be real amongst us the wizards."

"Will it work to save Jake?" Finn said eagerness in his voice.

"Yes it has...been said it will cure anything...I mean ANYTHING."

"Ok then let's get out of here Simon." As they exited the castle and Simon said

"Oh shit Finn time must've sped up while we were in there the war starts in 5 days."

"How?"

"I don't know but I just looked at my watch."

Then Set whimpered in his head

"He is here...he is here."

"Who is here?" Finn said aloud.

"Finn what are you talking about?" Simon said.

"Set is talking to me he sounds scared, Simon. Now, who is here Set?"

"Th...the Li...Lich he...he is ... among us."

"Yes Finn do you feel cold?" The Lich said evilly. Finn said confidently

"Well a little bit I am standing next to the King of Ice. Now show yourself."

The thing appeared and Finn reached for his sword only to realize that it was gone.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Poor choice of words boy. I thought you'd be smarter after the 7 years you were gone" The Lich said laughing. Just then the sword appeared out of thin air catching Finn and the powers in his head off guard, as he spoke the sword launched it self at Finn and got him in his upper stomach.

"AHHHH!" Finn yelled as he was about to fall the sword stuck itself in the ground as Finn slid down the blade widening the gash as blood rushed out of his body at a fast pace just then Simon threw ice, snow anything in his arsenal but the Lich just turned into smoke and disappeared as Simon yelled

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Then he knelt next to Finn and said

"What do you want me to do Finn?" He cried. Finn coughed up blood and said

"Get the elixir to the Candy Kingdom...fuck the plan just get this to Jake tell him...I told him I would keep my promise tell him to prepare for war and also make sure PB stays in prison and also you are now presiden..." he didn't finish and these were Finn's dying words. But he didn't know this was only the beginning...

**A/N 2: Since I got no negative reviews on the new format of the writing I'll keep it... I kind of like it too...don't forget to review your thoughts or constructive criticism or PM me if you really enjoyed because truth be told my heart does a little dance when I get a PM or a new review.**


	9. Chapter 9: President Simon

**Chapter 9: President Simon**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of adventure time but I do own the things I create**

Simon buried the body of ooo's greatest hero only taking the hood of the hero as a reminder of the hero and also taking the elixir to save Jake. As he walked back to the Candy Kingdom he cried and as he neared the gates the banana guards were on high alert. They stopped him as he began to enter the kingdom and he simply said

"I have very important business with Vice President Peppermint." They parted and let him in. He reached the castle and VP Peppermint opened it and was shocked to see Simon at the castle's front doors.

"Simon what are you doing here?" Simon then pulled out Finn's hat and handed it to Peppermint. Peppermint asked

"What? How did you get this?"

"The hero is dead."

"How?"

"The Lich he has returned."

"What were his last words?"

"He said to get this elixir to Jake" he said pulling out the elixir "he also said I am now the president and also.."

"Also what Simon?"

"Also...prepare for war."

"With who?" Peppermint asked now scared.

"The Fire Kingdom."

"Why do they want war with us?"

"They knew Finn was the new ruler."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because Finn had previously claimed his love for the...the now de...dead Marceline the..the Vampire Queen." Simon tears in his face.

"Ok President Petrikov. Now we must bring the elixir to Jake and break the news of his dead brother."

***Finn's vision*** (You didn't think I would just let him die did you?)

Finn awoke in front of a castle and he thought aloud

"Where the fuck am I.. Ow what the fuck my stomach hurts like a bitch...oh yeah I almost forgot." He finished as he looked down to the now healing gash.

"Now let's check this castle out." He said to Started from the bottom now we're here

Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here

Started from the bottom now we're here

Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga . He got up and went inside to find what seemed to look like a court but the court seemed to be in the middle of a giant beautiful garden with roses daisies violets orchids and a lot of other flowers he had never never seen in ooo. The only peculiar thing was that in front of what seemed to be judges were three men who looked in their mid twenties but the peculiar thing was one had red hair another had blue hair and the one in the middle had purple hair. He overheard them

"But we were only protecting the boy my dear judges." Said the one with blue hair.

"Shut up Bryan." Said one of the judges "you failed to protect the boy.'

"We tried!" Pleaded the one with red hair.

"You shut up too Set, you had the boy use evil power to kill Typhon and almost killed him."

"Key word almost you bastards I knew it wouldn't kill him he has a strong will." Finn intervened

"Wait you guys are the voices and powers in my head?" They nodded.

"Where are we and who are these judge looking guys?"

"We are in the dimension of decisions." Said Set. "And these...gentlemen are the judges of life and death."

"Oh yeah I'm dead but what are we doing here?"

"We are discussing whether you will pass on or if we'll let you go back so your kingdom doesn't get destroyed." Said one of the judges.

"Oh ok...WAIT WHAT, IF I DON'T GO BACK THE WHOLE PLACE WILL BE DESTROYED?"

***Finn's Vision Ending***

Simon walked into the hospital ward and fed Jake the medicine and sat and waited for him to awake. When he did Jake flipped out

"Where am I? Whoa who are you?" he asked looking at Simon.

"I am Simon Petrikov A.K.A The Ice King."

"Oh Marceline told me a lot about you. But where am I?"

"The Candy Kingdom Hospital, you almost died but luckily me and Finn saved you."

"Speaking of Finn where is he?" Jake asked. Tears filled Simon's eyes as the tears fell he said

"Finn is dead." Anger showed in Jake's face as he yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SIMON!" Simon didn't need to explain all he did was pull out Finn's hat and said

"The Lich has returned and when he returned he killed him...THE SON OF A BITCH KILLED HIM AND DISAPPEARED!" As he was yelling Jake could feel the air grow cold with Simon's anger, but Simon calmed himself and said

"Jake we need to prepare for war."

"With who?"

"The Fire Kingdom."

"Whoa why are they going to attack?" Simon explained

"They knew Finn was the king and that he had claimed his love for M...Mar...Marceline." he said as more tears flowed down his face.

"He claimed his love for her, he finally claimed his love for a girl."

"I thought he loved Princess Bubblegum." Simon said.

"No he said he like-liked Princess Bubblebitch. Wait now that Finn's de...dea...dead doesn't that mean that Bubblebitch is free from the dungeons?"

"No Jake, Finn made me president as his dying words he also said that he told you that he would keep his promise." Simon thought about telling Jake about the plan Finn was planning but decided it didn't matter anymore since the hero was dead. But he did decide to tell Jake about the blueprints he had found.

"Oh Jake do you mind helping me make some weapons for the war which..Oh shit is in 4 days now."

"Sure Simon let's begin."

"Ok these are the things I found." He showed Jake all the blueprints except for one which he decided not to tell him about. The ones he showed him were automatic crossbows, mountable Gatling guns, he showed him bomb designs that would drop water on the oncoming army he also showed him ice swords that he would make and add extra ingredients so they wouldn't melt when the blade would collide with fire soldiers, the last thing he showed him was very thin armor that was an enchanted pieces hold water that would stay in place as they moved but would block all hits from fire soldiers. They began hiring skilled wizards that were close friends of Simon's and skilled blacksmiths from around the kingdom. They began to work furiously for 2 days and finished, as a thank you for their help Simon pardoned them from having to participate in the war, but they could join if they wanted to. Simon told them to go home including Jake and later that night he adressed the kingdom that Finn was dead and told them that he was now their president and finally he told them that in 2 days the fire kingdom was going to war with them. They did not panic which Simon was shocked about but he told them convincingly that all able bodied male candy from the ages of 18-30 were going to be accepted. In the back of Simon's mind was the thought

"What if we begin to lose and I need to start a draft?" He quickly squashed the thought and told the crowd to go home that, that was all. He then told VP Peppermint to get all the able bodied men from 31-40 that were not serving in the war to build a moat around the whole kingdom that was 50 feet wide like a canal and 75 feet down. Simon then went back to his lab to build the weapon that would single-handedly change the out come of the war but was a last resort for various reasons... Then the day came and the war was going to begin and Simon awoke in a cold sweat...

**A/N 2: Don't forget to review what you thought because I have been not been getting any feedback lately.**


	10. Chapter 10: The War and The Unexpected

**Chapter 10: The War and an unexpected ********

**A/N: Thanks for waiting for this chapter I made this one about 3,000 words since I uploaded it a day out of regular schedule. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of adventure time but I do own the things I create.**

_***Simon's Dream***_

His dream was hellish he was in his tower behind his desk and looking down at the battlefield and saw that the flame kingdom was approaching rapidly. Simon saw that his armor was not working and the fire army was destroying everything. He turned yo his desk and sketched his new move quickly but by the time he turned around he saw that they were already knocking down the front doors and Simon stood up and took a ice dagger and...he took his life

_***Dream Ending***_

He quickly thought of something else telling himself that wasn't going to happen. He got dressed in his own armor that he had designed for himself using left over jewels from the castle he had gone to with Finn. In his armor he had a new defense system that would release water when touched by something hotter than 200 degrees which was higher than the candy folk but was way lower than the fire people which was the point. He then stepped out of his room and met Vice President Peppermint and VP asked

"Simon what do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to lead the army into war I am the only one that can lead them and also I am probably the only one not scared enough to lead them so I am...plus I am also the ice king so my ice will melt on the fire army which will kill them."

"OK Simon and the most is finished do you want us to fill it with water?"

"Only fill it 1/5 of the way ."

"WHAT...WHY WERE WE EVEN DIGGING IT THEN!"

"Do not underestimate me Peppermint."

"Yes Mr. President." He scurried off.. Simon went outside to address the Kingdom

"Hello my people I am here to tell you that the war is taking place today. We will not retreat we shall win and destroy their army because WE ARE THE CANDY KINGDOM AND WE SHALL NOT FALL!" The soldiers screamed in enthusiasm as Simon continued

"SOLDIERS GO OUTSIDE OF THE GATES!" They all walked out and Simon said

"Who are the three men here who have served the longest and are the highest rank?" Three men into their mid thirties raised their hands and Simon motioned them forward and he told them

"You three men are my generals now what are your names?"

"I am now General Buttercup." The first said.

"I am now General recess pieces." The second one said.

"I am now General Snickers." The third one said.

"OK now each of you split the army into three. You each will lead your three divisions into war against the "Army who Fights for a worthless cause." Simon got a laugh out of each soldier. He led them to where the Fire Army was waiting meanwhile...

***At the Court with Finn***

"So am I free my Judges?"

"Yes but you have a choice?"

"What choice?"

"Do you want to take those *things*?" He said waving his arm at Set, Bryan, and Jameson.

"Yes they will help me in my time of need." The judge looked shocked but snapped his fingers and Finn's gash began to reopen and Finn wailed

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK, I SAID YES I WANT TO GO BACK NOT DIE!" Set, Bryan and Jameson ran to Finn's defense as they yelled

"DA FUQ ARE YOU DOING HE WANTS TO GO BACK!" Another Judge shushed them and they did. Just then they began to become smoke as they entered Finn's gash, all Finn could do was gasp as he felt the power he once had re-enter him and as it finished, Finn was out of breath but all the other Judges clapped once and Finn shot through a newly opened wormhole and was thrown back to ooo. He wasn't as happy as he thought he would be when he got back and it wasn't just for the fact that a war was going to start or the fact that he almost died again it was the fact that he did appear on the ground in ooo he was free falling towards the battleground where it was all about to go down but he was headed towards the Fire Army as he yelled

"WHOA SHIT...HOLY FUCK, OF ALL PLACES I AM PUT IN OOO, IT'S IN THE FUCKING SKY!" He realized he was falling towards the Fire army and a plan put it self in his head and also all his belongings were back with him. He found yet another power just then he shot lightning from his feet as he landed behind the enemy with a mighty battle yell he drew lightning whips from his hands (yet another power) he whipped his hands back and threw them forward slicing through at least 10 and letting go of the whips which shot through the air killing another 10 he then drew his sword and ran with his sword in one hand and drew a water blade (another power) and he ran through them reaching the Candy Kingdom army and Simon ran forward to see who was the mysterious figure that had just demolished the leading frontier of the Fire army...it was of course Finn and he rushed him and hugged. Finn temporarily lowered his defenses to hug the old man as Simon said

"What do you want us to do Mr. President?" As Finn was going to answer a fire ball hit his back burning his backpack off and his shirt but the enchantment on the crossbow made it not burn, but Finn's shirt was gone now revealing a lean muscle packing machine. Finn's retinas in his eyes turned red as he told Simon

"Keep our army out of my way while I kill all THESE MOYHERFUCKERS!" Simon saw a glaze cover Finn's eyes as he turned around to face not one or two but three new divisions, before Simon responded Finn took off and Simon saw the severe scorch marks on Finn's back begin to heal as a purple aura (Jameson) cover the area. Simon turned around to face his soldiers and said

"Do not fight until your new president says we do, IS THAT CLEAR SOLDIERS?!"

"YES COMMANDER SIMON!" They decided this was his new title since he was no longer president, he liked it. Simon turned around to a bloody and violent scene. (Now to see what Finn was doing while Simon was telling his army to stand down until told differently. Remember how I said Simon said he saw a glaze in Finn's eyes...you'll see why right now.) Finn was no longer fighting just to protect his kingdom and brother but now out of anger and yet another lust for blood. He sprinted towards the three divisions not giving a fuck that they now outnumbered him 300 to 1 as he reached the 50 feet mark he barrel rolled out of the way and pulled his auto crossbow from his back and yelled

"ICE!" He then shot and this time they were ice arrows that penetrated the enemy killing the tens of tens of Fire soldiers...but Finn stopped not wanting to kill all of them with very little blood he wanted a lot of it. He pulled fire daggers and decided this would be the funnest way to kill them all because he would be fighting fire with fire. He extended the fire daggers to fire swords and slicing limbs here and there but after a while he saw that he wasn't killing any and that this wasn't a good plan so he turned the Fire swords to lightning swords because ice swords would kill them to easily. He used the lightning swords that actually did damage. He was finally slicing limbs off everywhere and felt the magma blood that fire people bled but doing no damage to Finn because he was fire resistant. He killed all of them only walking back to an awe struck Simon and candy army with nothing but red marks on his skin from the magma that still stayed on his skin, but they all payed attention when Finn began to speak

"More and more of the Fire Army marches...we are not going to stand here like ducks are we?!"

"NO WE WILL FIGHT!" Finn smiled

"Then march while I speak with Commander Simon!" They marched and Finn was surprised to see 10,000 candy soldiers march.

"Simon it is good to see you again. Did Jake make it?" Finn said now with concern in his face.

"Yes Jake is Fine he is coming back to Started from the bottom now we're here

Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here

Started from the bottom now we're here

Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga right now, he went to Lady's house to tell her he loves her and it is good to see you to Mr. President."

"Don't call me that Simon call me by my first name."

"Ok Finn it is good to see you too."

"Let's stay here and wait for Jake...I want to scare him."

"Ok Finn." They waited for 20 minutes before Jake got there and Finn was hiding. Jake looked glum as he said

"Hello Simon, are you ready to fight for your kingdom?"

"Yes but this is no longer my kingdom."

"What do you mean?" Just then Finn jumped up from his hiding place grabbed Jake and said in gimmick voice

"It's my kingdom now hehehe." But Jake just turned small then big with a fist clenched ready to swing before he saw it was Finn. Then suddenly tears rolled down his cheeks as he said

"Finn buddy! You're back!" He exclaimed as he brought Finn in for an embrace as Finn said

"And I am not leaving again without telling you ok buddy?"

"Yes please tell me next time...but this time I'll let it slide since you did kinda save my life."

"Yes I am sorry but I needed to or else you would've died."

"I know...Are you ready to fight?" Jake asked.

"Always." Finn replied with a smile and Simon said

"Well then let us fight, you guys come on I want to test my armor." Simon hurried them along to where the battle was taking place. So far it was going good for the Candy Kingdom. They were pushing the Fire army and Finn noticed the weaponry and armor the Candy soldier were using and asked

"Simon what armor is that?" Finn asked waving his hand towards the Candy soldiers.

"Those are armor and weapons that Jake, I and wizard friends made in about 2 days." He said as Jake nodded his head in approval.

"TWO DAYS! HOW?!"

"Oh we still have a lot more if any other people decide to enlist or..."

"Or what Simon?"

"Or if we would have to draft them in case we begin to lose...which it doesn't look like that is going to happen." Simon said.

"I am sure that's not going to happen Simon." They then continued to walk but as they reached the front lines the tide began to turn as the Fire Army pulled out a secret weapon that Simon quickly learned learned this material to be

"LIQUID FIRE! RUN!" Simon yelled.

"LIQUID WHAT!?" Jake yelled as they began to run.

"GASOLINE! WAIT WHERE THE FUCK IS FINN!?" They both turned around to see Finn standing his ground as they rained gasoline on him and the ground around him. The person who lit it was none other than Flame Princess herself. As she lit it she laughed. Jake yelled

"NO!" But the laughter of Flame Princess faded as Finn ran towards the Fire army lit with fire and all as he drowned the fire that surrounded him with a water power he had just discovered that drowned his flames and quenched the fire of many fire soldiers around him. He unsheathed his sword and encased it with ice he had conjured up using a power. He quickly grabbed Flame Princess dragged her to the ground and planted an ice sword in her neck which enraged the fire soldiers around him and they dog piled him but Finn just used another power and turned to water as he killed the dog pile with the water and got up to face more and more faces filled with anger. Finn then yelled

"CANDY SOLDIERS, ATTACK!" The candy army rushed forward and attacked harder this time because of a new found strength from Finn killing one of the two leaders of the Fire Army. Simon ran forward with them and slice and parried and sometimes he would just let them hit him since he had his enchanted armor would drench them and kill them. The battle raged on for hours before Finn heard a captain from the Fire Army yell

"Orders from Flame King use all of the liquid fire!"

"But that'll kill us too."

"He'll kill us if we don't do it so we might as well die for our kingdom!"

"Yes Captain!" Finn then yelled

"EVERYONE RETREAT!"

"What about you Finn?" Jake asked.

"I am going to "Finish this fight." (Halo 2 reference)

"I am staying with you Finn."

"NO I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN WITHSTAND THE FORCE OF THE BLAST THAT IS ABOUT TO OCCUR! NOW GO RUN!" Jake ran looking back as the blast hit Finn but Finn just stood there and his body absorbed the blast so it wouldn't reach his soldiers. As the blast hit Finn the Fire Army cheered until they realized that Finn had just used a new power to convert the gasoline to water and returning it at them killing them instantly not leaving anyone in sight. The Candy Army cheered until they saw Finn crumple to the ground and Simon rushed to his side to see the gash that had once been healed opening up but Simon quickly drew healing water and put it on the wound making Finn go from unconscious to fully awake and Jameson began to heal his wound and Finn quickly got up and said to his soldiers

"NOW WE MARCH TO THE FIRE CASTLE AND I WILL DESTROY THE SON OF A BITCH THAT STARTED THIS AND CAUSED OUR BROTHERS TO DIE IN BATTLE."

"YES WE SHALL DESTROY THAT KINGDOM!" They all yelled. Finn began to march and they followed for hours they killed any remaining fire soldiers with no mercy. They reached the Fire Castle's doors and Finn said

"Kill any fire soldier that tries to enter is that clear?!"

"Yes Mr. President!" They yelled. He entered the castle and killed the elite guards with ease and he reached the king's doors and kicked them down. He entered and found the Flame King.

"Where is my daughter Finn the Human?!"

"She should've never gone out there Flame King, now she shares the fate of all the rest of your army that has fallen." This enraged him

"SHE IS DEAD? NOW YOU WILL FACE THE SAME FATE HUMAN!" He charged at Finn and Finn tried throwing water and ice but it melted and evaporated before it reached him. The flames were also so hot they melted through Finn's flame resistant power aura and Finn could feel his skim starting to scorch but he kicked the flame king off and let his wounds heal, as they finished healing Flame King got up and charged but Finn just unsheathed his obsidian sword which can withstand any amount of heat and used it but the edge didn't dig into the Flame King's Fire skin it slapped him but it hit him hard since Finn was now using Set's power and learning to control it. He made the king slide back 30 feet and all of a sudden time slowed and Set said

"A new power has just been found in you."

"What power Set?"

"Follow my instructions."

"Ok."

"Use your hands to form a hand gun and aim it at that beast."

"Alright."

"Now picture ice in your mind."

"Ok."

"Concentrate and picture yourself shooting a giant iceberg shooting from your fingers." Finn concentrated and pictured that and soon the Flame king got up to face a giant iceberg spiraling towards him, but all he could do was heat up his body enough for it to melt which made it worse since it killed him instantly and started to collapse the castle and Finn only had enough time to jump out of the tower window and spiraled towards the ground which was 60 feet below him but he used his previously. Used power to slow his fall but it still hurt and he felt his chest begin to have a searing pain in it. Simon ran to him and said to Jake

"Jake turn big." Jake turned big as Simon put Finn on his back and got on him too.

"Get us to the Candy Kingdom as fast as you can but wait." Simon turned around to face his 3 generals and said

"Kill any stragglers and then return to the candy kingdom."

"YES SIR!" They all replied and Jake raced off with Simon on his back a million thought racing through his mind about what was going to happen to Finn...

**A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed, if you really enjoyed PM me or leave a review. It does really make my heart race since I know you guys are enjoying and or are using constructive criticism. So see you tomorrow or on Saturday.**


	11. Chapter 11: Again Really?

**Chapter 11: Again Really**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Adventure Time but I do own the things I create.**

A million thoughts racing through Simon's mind about Finn. Finn was spread on his back on top of Jake who was racing towards the candy kingdom with tears in his eyes not sure if his brother would die again. Simon put his hand on Finn's heart which was beating fast.

"Oh No." Simon said.

"What is it Simon!?"

"Finn's heartbeat keeps rising!"

"Why what happens if it gets to high!?"

"I'm not worried about it getting high...well I kind of am."

"Why!?"

"He has ribs poking through his chest and I'm pretty sure that a rib or two has dug itself into one of his lungs!"

"Ok I'll run faster!"

"NO IF YOU GO ANY FASTER THERE IS A CHANCE THAT A RIB WILL DIG ITSELF IN A LUNG!"

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DOO!"

"Keep the same pace!" Jake sped along while Simon put his hands on the hero's heart and made his hands so cold ice started to glaze his hands and Finn's chest. Jake could feel the cold on his back now

"Why is it so cold back there?!"

"I am slowing down Finn's heart with cold."

"Wouldn't that kill him!?"

"It will but it will slow down his death more than if I were to just leave him spread on your back."

"Ok...we will be arriving at the Candy Kingdom in 2 minutes!"

"He's going to die in 5 minutes...let's hope we get there in time!" They got there and burst through the gates with an awe struck crowd that was waiting for Simon to get back with the rest of the army. They did not expect to find Simon riding on Jake with a figure (Finn) that was bleeding out, and to see so much blood running down Jake's side made some women and children faint. They rushed through the crowd and into the hospital ward where Simon grabbed a tank of anesthesia gas (sleeping gas) and moved it to the conscious hero's mouth and quickly knocked him out with it. He yelled to Jake

"JAKE GO QUICKLY TO FINN'S BACKPACK AND PULL OUT THE CYCLOPS WATER TEARS!" Jake ran to it and grabbed the tears but realized

"UMM SIMON THERE'S NO MORE!" He yelled crying. Tears began rolling down Simon's face but he continued the surgical procedures. He pilled out a scalpel and sliced straight down his chest like he was dissecting a frog. He put his hands in his chest and pulled the ribs out of his lungs. They began to bleed uncontrollably and all Jake could do was watch in terror as his brother bled like a fountain. Then Simon saw a purple smoke erupt from Finn's mouth and saw the smoke transfigure into a human figure. The figure put his hands on Finn's lungs and ribs all Simon could do was look shocked in amazement as he saw Jameson treat Finn's fatal wounds with ease. The figure (Jameson) turned to Simon and said

"I cannot do more than this I have used all my power to save him up to this point now I must return to my...master's body." He turned back into smoke and re-entered Finn's body. Simon grabbed the flaps of Finn's chest and pulled them close together. He called Jake over and Jake was in shock. He told Jake

"Grab the two flaps and hold them together." Jake shook his head and Simon began to yell

"HE CAN STILL DIE. IF YOU DON'T GRAB THE FLAPS HE WILL DIE!" This snapped Jake out of shock and he quickly grabbed the flaps together as he gagged on his own tongue. Simon reached over to the instrument table and grabbed a needle and string. He then stitched together Finn's chest like a sweater and Jake had to watch as his brother had to be pieced back together. He finally finished the hour long operation. Simon and Jake collapsed on two nearby waiting chairs not bothering to wash their hands or bodies of all the blood. They had just fought a war and completed a high end medical operation to save the life of The Hero of OoO. They woke up a couple of hours later and both of them decided that they would shower. First Simon showered then Jake showered taking the longest since he had blood all over his body. Then they waited for Finn to awake. He awoke after several more hours giving Jake and Finn to talk about their personal lives. Finn awoke and remembered the events that had previously taken place and thought aloud

"Again really!" He gasped as he saw the eight inch stitched wound that cut straight down his previous gash that had healed. He saw Jake and Simon stir and they both awoke simultaneously and the first thing that popped into his head as they awoke was "the Plan".

"Nice to see your awake, Finn" Simon said.

"How do you feel buddy?" Jake asked.

"Like I just got fucked up badly."

"Well you kind of did, hehe" Simon laughed nervously.

"Well how did this get here he said gesturing towards his newly cut huge gash?"

"Remember you jumped out of the fire tower since the whole thing was coming down. You broke ribs and impaled your lung with your own ribs."

"Then how did I survive if I was all out of cyclops tears." Simon said nervous

"A purple smoke erupted from your body and saved your life. If it wasn't for him you'd be dead." Finn then thought to himself

"Thanks Jameson."

"No problem Finn anytime." Simon continued

"All I did was stitch you up with Jake's help."

"Alright..now we do the plan."

"No Finn you need rest for at least a month." Jake then interrupted

"Finn what plan?!" They told Jake everything except the fact that Finn would...die.

"When do you plan on leaving, Finn?" Jake asked.

"In two days."

"But Finn, Simon said you need a month rest."

"I don't give a fuck! Marceline is my love and I will save her as soon as I am able to get up from this hospital bed. Is that clear..."

**A/N 2: If you really enjoyed PM me or leave a review please it makes my day whenever I get one. Shout out to Mr. nin10do who always leaves a review, Thanks. Goodbye see all of you in a day or two. Oh and sorry for the short chapter I've been studying really hard for the CST. Yes I know I haven't told you guys I am a California guy. Also if you want to know how old I am just leave a question in the reviews or guess in the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12:The Plan and The Dying Hero

**Chapter 12: The Plan and The Dying Hero**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and thanks for 1770 views.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Adventure Time but I do own the things I create.**

"Yes Finn it is clear." Said Simon. Jake nodded his head.

"Ok then I am going to rest now." Finn said closing his eyes. Simon and Jake exited the room.

*Finn's Dream*

He awoke in field of ashes and he saw that it was all of ooo that was burning and in the sky was the cosmic owl. He stood up and twenty feet away was Jake dead his ribs poking through the skin. He walked away from the scene scared to death and having the feeling of being sick. He heard a new voice in his head

"Do you feel cold Finn?"

"No..how..could you do this?"

"It's quite simple since I have the power to do all of this."

"Fuck you! I can't believe you would...actually I can you son of a bitch!"

"Hahaha stupid boy."

"Why not take me!?"

"So you would suffer isn't it obvious?"

"I am going to kill you like I did Typhon I know I can since both of your powers are matched."

"That was just a myth boy I am almost twice as powerful as him!"

"Ok but I have a question?"

"What is it boy?"

"What happens to you when I kill you?"

"Hahaha you have some jokes don't you?"

"Why do you care if I suffer?"

"Because it makes me happy to see you and only you suffer."

"Ok and what will you do when I die?"

"For now I will enjoy making you suffer. But when you die I will travel to aaa to make your counter part suffer."

"But aaa is just a myth...a story made by Simon when he was crazy."

"Oh but was it stupid child?"

"I have another question?"

"What is it boy?"

"Are you actually here?"

"I am everywhere..."

*Dream Ending*

"What the fuck was that?" Finn said but no one was in the room.

"That was a croak dream." Set said in his head.

"Well I know I'm going to die so it doesn't really matter."

"Yes but what if this was a sign that you aren't going to die a different way than you thought you were going to die?" Said Bryan.

"No..no that is not going to happen."

"I know you want to get her back as fast as you can but you have to be ready for anything." Bryan replied.

"I know and that is why I am so cautious about this."

"Well you should be cautious after all you do have to go back to hell to meet with death." Said Set.

"Wait I have to return to that horrid place."

"Yes."said Jameson who never talked. "But you will have us I will heal you, Set will give you power, and Bryan will protect you." Just then Jake came through the doors and said

"Finn buddy you're awake."

"I am and I am leaving tomorrow and..."

"And what?"

"Neither you or Simon are coming with me."

"YES WE ARE!"

"NO..sorry but no you guys aren't coming with me I don't need either of you guys to get hurt for my reasons that wouldn't be fair to Lady, if I came back and had to tell her that you died and with Simon neither that wouldn't be fair if I came back and I had to tell the army that they had just lost their commander."

I guess...but what if you don't come back?"

"I will." Finn said with slight doubt in his voice but Jake didn't here it. Simon walked in and Finn told him the same thing. He had a different reaction.

"Ok Finn I understand. You need your own alone time to think." Simon walked out of the room and after an hour of just lying there Finn tried to get up but collapsed to the floor. Purple smoke escaped mouth and there appeared Jameson

"Hello Finn it looks like you have yourself in some type of pickle. How about I help you out with that." He pick them up and put them back on the hospital bed.

"Where are Set and Bryan?"

"For now they are dormant."

"Why aren't you sleeping then?

"Because I am not tired."

"Well why did you pick me up I could have slept on the floor."

"Because we have to discuss the plan what is the plan doesn't work out?"

"I know you think it's going to work but what if it doesn't?"

"WHAT IF IT DOESNT WORK!?"

"Then I die trying."

"Alright then we die with you, but you do realize the consequences of bringing her back."

"Yes I do know the consequences and I don't care."

"You are very bold Finn the Human."

"I know I try." He laughed and so did Jameson.

" Finn why do you joke at this time?"

"Well the truth is... I use jokes sometimes when I'm scared. Don't you ever do that?"

No... Because I never talk." said Jameson as he began to laugh.

"Wow, you to are something else." said Finn as he began to laugh. After about a minute of laughing they both got serious.

"Ok Finn now really let's discuss."

"Dammit Jameson there's nothing to discuss if I die then I die if I succeed then I don't know what the future holds for me."

"Ok Finn now I will let you rest." Then Jameson turned back into smoke and entered Finn's body as he began to drift in and out of sleep. The next morning Finn awoke to find Jake sitting next to the hospital bed with bacon pancakes.

"Hey buddy how do you feel?"

"I feel great and are those pancakes for me?"

"Yes I know you like these, so I made them for you since you're getting better and stuff."

"Thank You Jake." said Finn as he began to eat. He finished eating

"Speaking of getting better I feel great already." he said as he began to get up from the hospital bed. He could stand up now and he told Jake

"I will leave at sundown please don't try to follow me I am going to a place where on the eye and death can survive, if that makes sense."

"I won't follow you. I believed you when you said that I would die and it wouldn't be fair if you told Lady that I did die."

"I am glad that you understand, now follow me to my room so you can help me get ready to leave. Please." Jake followed him up to his room. When they got there Drake was in awe. He couldn't believe how much armor and weapons Finn had.

"Whoa Finn how did you get all of this?"

"Haha the kingdom hooks you up."

"I can see that now what did you want my help with?"

"Choose any armor sets that you want they're all enchanted to fit the user."

"Are you serious are you fucking serious right now who did all this shit?"

"The main man Simon Petrikov himself."

"Wait what Simon can do this?"

"Of course he fucking can he is an A class wizard."

"Oh yeah now I choose that one." He said pointing to the one all the way in the corner.

"Oh you do know how to pick armor don't you." He had picked the armor that was all diamond mixed with some gold and emerald.

"Go grab it." Jake ran over picked it up and ran it back to Finn.

"Try it on." Jake put it on.

"Now grow bigger and see if it works." Jake doubled in size and so did the armor.

"Whoa it does work." Said Jake.

"Told you and by the way that is my second favorite armor. Jake looked puzzled.

"Why what is your first?"

"Bryan the green power." Then Finn and Jake walked out of the room and the sun was setting just behind the hills and Finn said

"Goodbye Jake now I must go find Simon to tell him goodbye."

"Goodbye Finn...wait when will you be back?"

"If I'm not back in one year then you will know I am dead...and if that's the case then make sure Simon replaces Peppermint butler as president and you will become The Commander of the army or vice versa discuss amongst you two to see who would be better at which ever one you want."

"OK Finn goodbye again and I love you as family because we are family."

"Love you too." Finn said now racing off to find Simon. When he found him he told him everything. Simon hugged him and said goodbye and Finn raced off towards the sunset like the happy ending to a movie but all in all this you might call it the beginning to a horror movie. As he raced along towards the outskirts of ooo yet again he ran through towns and villages where he was called a monster for the events that he been in specifically the one where he destroyed the Night-O-Sphere. Finn then began to rap. (Because as I have said before I am using my fondness of hip hop and rap with Finn.)

(Song: The way I am by EMINEM play song with music for more effect. PS play explicit version because the clean version you won't hear any words just music. Disclaimer: I own nothing of this song it's all EMINEM'S.)

Whatever...

Dre, just let it run

Aiyyo turn the beat up a little bit

Aiyyo... this song is for anyone... fuck it

Just shut up and listen, aiyyo...

I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag

Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be

The most meanest MC on this - on this Earth

And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse

And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works

And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve

All this tension dispensin these sentences

Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest

And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)...

But at least have the decency in you

To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out

In the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter

To not come and speak to me (speak to me)...

I don't know you and no,

I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing

I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think

I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick

If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty)...

No patience is in me and if you offend me

I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet)... in the air

I don't care who is there and who saw me just jaw you

Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit

I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe

I'm tired of arguin' (of arguin')...

I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me

[Chorus:]

And I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

I don't know it's just the way I am

Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered

With all of this nonsense it's constant

And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -

- the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses"

And all of this controversy circles me

And it seems like the media immediately

Points a finger at me (finger at me)...

So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie

Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up

When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up

With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit too

When a dude's gettin bullied and shoots up his school

And they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn)... and the heroin

Where were the parents at? And look where it's at

Middle America, now it's a tragedy

Now it's so sad to see, an upper class ci-ty

Havin this happenin (this happenin)...

Then attack Eminem 'cause I rap this way (rap this way)...

But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire

To burn and it's burnin and I have returned

[Chorus:]

And I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

I don't know it's just the way I am

I'm so sick and tired of bein admired

That I wish that I would just die or get fired

And dropped from my label and stop with the fables

I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is... "

And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation

That got me rotation at rock'n'roll stations

And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)...

To deal with these cocky caucasians who think

I'm some wigger who just tries to be black 'cause I talk

With an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin

The same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)...

What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in

The why, the who what when, the where, and the how

'Til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out

'Cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy)... I can't take it

I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit

And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get

But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom

Without someone standin by it

No I won't sign your autograph

You can call me an asshole I'm glad

[Chorus:]

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

I don't know it's just the way I am

Then as Finn reached the outskirts of hell he felt a searing pain in his arm and he collapsed on the ground and blacked out. All he could remember was being dragged along...by something...

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed and I guess I will see you all sometime this week. Oh shit that reminds me I will only upload once or twice between Monday and Friday for the next 3 weeks because I am in eighth grade and I have 4 motherfucking state tests gahhh I hate school *throws pet dog across yard* ok bye guys and girls if I have any girl fans.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Lonely Hero

**Chapter 13: The Lonely Hero**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. (No that was not a Lil Wayne reference) Hope you enjoy. I hope you guys noticed I changed the story cover Pic and updated the summary.**

Finn awoke in what looked like a prison cell. He looked around and saw bones and in the corner was a creature feeding off of all the bones. The creature turned to Finn when he saw that he was awake and ran at him. Finn yelled at him

"WHY'D YOU WAIT FOR ME TO WAKE UP!"

"So I could here your screams as I eat you alive." The thing cackled.

"Well that's not gonna be the case today." Said Finn as he reached for his sword...but it wasn't there

"Oh shit I left it at the kingdom, OH FUCK!" He yelled as the thing pounced. Finn threw a right then a left then another left and then a right then a left then two rights then three left and finished with an uppercut, but the thing just got up and jumped onto Finn. He ripped off Finn's shirt. Finn closed his eyes and embraced death another time, but pain never entered his body and Finn opened his eyes to see the half-elf half-goblin with shock and terror in his eyes as he backed away from Finn. Finn got up, his shirt in pieces pulled off his hat thinking he wouldn't need it anymore and asked

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"You are no good."

"What the fuck. How am I no fucking good?"

"I saw that cut on your arm. You are no good, you are dying which means you have deteriorating meat which makes you no good."

"Hey. Fuck. You."

"Haha you know this to be true so why get mad about it?"

"Because I am...am scared of death."

"Death the thing you're going to meet or dying?"

"Both I guess."

"Well no need to worry everyone that has come through here I haven't seen come back so...they are probably dead."

"Ehh what ever I embrace death now that I think about it."

"What how?!"

"I know I am going to die so why be scared."

"Because...hmm I don't know I guess you are right."

"Plus I know how I'm gonna die and its for a good cause...well a good cause in my eyes anyway."

"Why how are you gonna die?"

"I'm no longer speaking of plans I've dealt with people anymore if I don't know them. So don't bother asking I don't know who you are and or if you are a spy."

"Well I respect that and the only thing that surprises me is the fact that you haven't asked where you are and why."

"Well I was getting there so tell me."

"Well you are in a dungeon cell, as you can see." He said gesturing around the room. "You were taken by a bounty hunter that saw you on the ground doubled over and now you're here."

"Wait how do you know this?" Suddenly Finn's vision went fuzzy and he saw... the face of the elf/goblin's face transform...

"I am everywhere Finn the Human."

"No..NO HOW?!" The face transformed back and the elf/goblin stared at Finn with a weird look

"What is wrong Finn?" Finn shook his head and said

"Nothing just imagining things that's all." And it happened again.

"Are you sure Finn I am EVERYWHERE..." and Finn shook his head harder

"No...no...no not you too...you can't be in my head too. OH GOD STOP!" and the Lich switched back to a goblin/elf

"What's wrong?!" Finn fell to the ground his head throbbing with pain and he passed out.

*Dream*

Finn was in a plain white room it was all white with no furniture, but Finn then realized that it wasn't a white room it was an endless white plain. Finn started walking on and on looking at the ground wondering why he was dreaming this and what it meant then he heard a poof and he saw a pair of jeans. Finn's eyes widened he couldn't believe it he looked up into the caring eyes of...Marceline. Tears began to fill Finn's eyes.

"What is wrong Finny?" The tears began to fall

"N...no y..you're not...not here."

"Finn yes I am, I am always with you." She said cupping her hand around the right side of his face. Finn closed his eyes but as soon as he did this he regretted it. Why? Because he could feel it he could feel the cold drown him and an evil voice say

"Yes Finn I am always with you...Remember hmm I am everywhere. Muhaha" Finn's eyes opened immediately

"NO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" But right in front of him was only her...Marceline and he thought this is not her, that he has to get away.

"But Finny you know all I want to do is love you." Finn ran, but to where, he was trapped in his own dream and he couldn't wake up. So he turned around and he saw the girl he has a burning flame for. He a approached her and he thought 'why must he taunt me with the one I love?' But Finn's feeling of weakness suddenly turned to anger and a sense of pain.

"You son of a bitch! I hate you and I can't wait until I get to kill you!"

"Haha! Finn you think you can still kill me!? Hmm?! I have killed you before. What makes you think you can still kill me?!" The Lich said in Marceline's voice which made Finn's pain and anger grow worse. Finn cracked

"THE FACT THAT THE GOOD GUY ALWAYS WINS AND..." The Lich cut him off

"What makes you think you are the good guy? You have used the power of evil and darkness already you can taste the power they give." Finn was still angry but he hesitated...why? Because...he new the Lich was right

"YES BUT...I ALSO FIGHT FOR LOVE AND THE..."

"The what boy the thought that you might be able to save her and..." Finn thought because he knew his next words and they haunted him and would damage his hero's code.

"For..for...VENGEANCE AND THE SATISFACTION OF KILLING YOU, YOU SELFLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" The Lich laughed

"Muhaha that's it boy let the anger feed you let it pulse through your veins. Let the power of evil take over you are already keeping something evil in you so why, why deny him entrance to your power?!" Finn cringed

"Be...because I...I will not let you...wi...win! I will not...not let him take over. I AM..I AM the...the ONE IN CONTROL!" Finn yelled and the next thing that happened was kind of weird but the Lich was shocked to see it happen. (Well you're probably wondering what? You guys and girls are probably like 'Come on vicchavez what could Finn possibly do to shock the Lich?' Well come back in a few days and find out now goodbye for now...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JK come on I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that (well I would but I've been gone for quite some time so this id my repayment) so read on. Well read on if you want to.) Ok back to the story) Well Finn did exactly the opposite of what the Lich thought he would do. He screamed and did some time of Dragon Ball Z type shit. He threw back his head releasing all the bad energy, which let good energy seep into his body. Finn saw sparks and lightning surround his body (kind of like when Goku first went Super Saiyan when he fought Frieza on Namek.) Finn couldn't see this but his eyes went from red to a deep purple-blue. This sudden burst of energy collapsed the dream and Finn awoke.

*Dream Ending*

When he awoke he could see the goblin/elf in a corner. The elf/goblin was watching the whole thing. He still saw Finn like in the dream lightning and all. It took Finn a little while to notice...but when he did he flipped.

"WTF! I thought that was a dream! Son of a bitch!" Then Bryan and Jameson spoke in his head 'Don't worry the power you feel is not Set's this is mine and Jameson's.' 'Is it safe?' He thought spoke to them. 'Yes, unlike Set's ours is pure.' Jameson thought spoke. 'Well as long as it's safe then I guess this is...better.' 'Ok but as a warning Set will come back to you as soon as you power down.' 'Alright' the goblin/elf was still in the corner as Finn powered down.

"What's wrong..."

"Wait what's your name?"

"Melvin" Finn powered down and felt Set's power re-enter his body. Finn shuddered as the evil re-entered his body.

"Ok Melvin. I'm going to escape and kill that bounty hunter. Are you coming with?"

"Of course." Finn walked to the cell door and powered back up. He then ripped the for off its hinges. He walked out with Melvin walking behind him. Finn powered down again and felt the evil re-enter him. Finn left Melvin and rushed down the hall only to hear the voice in his head.

"What's wrong Finn, feeling cold?"

"No...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Finn rushed into the room where the bounty hunter was seated at his desk. Finn felt Set's and the Lich's evil enter him. Finn ran up to the unsuspecting bounty hunter and grabbed his neck but the Lich's voice rang in his head again. 'Do you just want to kill him or do you want to feel his life leave him?'

"I want to feel it." 'Exactly Finn you feel the goodness of evil. You feel the power run through your veins.'

"...Yes!" Finn wrapped his hands tighter and tighter and he could feel it he could feel like God. To choose if you would let someone live or to choose to let them die. Finn felt his hands getting tighter and tighter feeling the bounty hunter's life leave him slowly. Finn then turned the bounty hunter's neck so fast he heard the crack and a crooked smile formed on his face. He walked out of the room to meet Melvin

"Goodbye Melvin today we reach freedom." Finn ran until he found he had no exit so he powered up. Finn found another power but Bryan spoke in his head

'What The Fuck Was That Finn?!'

"What are you talking about?"

'You let evil take control of your mind!'

"So!"

'Nothing just try not to.'

"Ok." Finn raised his hand to the wall and blasted it away with a beam of power/light. Finn said

"I'll call this one beam cannon." But just then Finn felt his feet grow light and he found a power that he thought would forever be a fantasy. He shot through the tunnel...he was flying but the thoughts of the events that had just taken place made him lonely especially the dream he had just dreamt. When reached the end of the tunnel he felt the heat of summer.

"Hm last time I remembered it was spring...so that means like 3 months have passed." 'Correct Finn' said Jameson. But the loneliness re-entered his body and he began to sing. (Green Day's: Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I own nothing of this song...oh yeah play for more effect.)

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone...

When Finn finished he felt the air heat up he had reached hell...

**A/N 2: Leave a review if you really enjoyed. See you all later...oh and I finished my CST's. It turns out they wanted us to do the last 2 test in 2 days so yeahhhh...Fuck. School. But hey I get to write more and in other news I will be starting another story. I think that one is going to be great. I might make it an OC story...so be ready.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Deal

**Chapter 14: The Deal**  
**"The educated differ from the uneducated as much as the living differ from the dead."**

― **Aristotle  
A/N: hope you enjoy :)  
A/N 2: A/N: Suicide has been creeping into my thoughts everyday. The reason is because the OC girl in this story is indeed real but we are just friends. There is this guy who flirts with her a lot his name M*****. He is a shallow prick. Why? Because all he wants a girlfriend for is and this is his own words  
"What is the point of a girlfriend if you can't get the p**sy." Oooh hearing this and knowing that he is after the girl I have treated so well for three years made me so mad. My hands trembled with anger when he said this and he had the audacity to ask me what's wrong I just simply walked away but the thoughts of suicide are back and I keep having Night terrors about what my family and friends reaction to my suicide. I picture everyone crying. The feeling is like a bolder that is forever turning in my stomach. The only thing keeping me away from the the rope and ladder is her, without him and you guys, you guys feed me the fuel I need to keep going you guys, her and writing. Sorry for this little outburst but please read on if you wish this is My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (yes a Kanye West reference). But who am I to tell you what to do. Read if you wish.  
**

Finn had reached Hell. A place he thought he would never have to come back to. In truth Finn knew he would have to embrace evil in order to make the deal with Death. so he power down. Then he reached the gates to Death's palace and found out that it was too late to turn around. The evil returned but carrying something with much more evil than Set. He knew that his plan would have to be precise our he would get fucked over. As he walked through the now open gates Finn felt all fluttery but he was already there so he might as well do it. He saw his black impala parked in front. Finn never knew Death was into cars. He was about to knock but the door opened on its own. Finn walked in and saw Death form. He was just a hooded figure with a skeleton face. his voice was scratchy  
"Finn i know why you're here."  
"You do?"  
"Of course and it is a worthy choice but i will need something from you."  
"Well what's the contract?" Death seemed a little worried even if you couldn't see it.  
"Ok it is...you do this task I have for you  
You will travel farther into hell to the depths I have not gone to-" Finn cut him off  
"Wait you haven't gone into hell entirely?"  
"Well 'hell no' dude the devil resides somewhere down there you'd have to be crazy to go down there."  
"And you're sending me down there?"  
"Well yes but you're a crazy man already aren't you Finn?"  
"Haha you got me there...so what else do I have to do?"  
"Well I need you to retrieve my lance of death from one of Satan's minions. Then you can bring me Marceline's dead body and we can switch your life lines."  
"Wait I thought you and Satan were friends?"  
"Yeah but it's kind of a love hate relationship."  
"Ok but what about Marceline and me? Why am I going to still have to die?"  
"Because I still need to have a soul to give to God."  
"To...oh never mind it's a long story that took place over 3000 years ago. Let's just say we're part of a religion."  
"Wait doesn't a religion need people to keep on surviving...Marceline told me that a long time ago."  
"So what does that tell you Finn the Human..."  
"Whoa..."  
A/N 3: Sorry for the short chapter

*Updated*

The girl I spoke about in the beginning was from the different Fanfic I said I was working on.


	15. The Follow Through of The Plan

Chapter 15: The Follow Through of The Plan

**A/N: I thank EmoBlackie for his review it helped. I also would like to say something. A guest said they have it worse than me...as far as the thoughts I am pretty sure that is true. I was just thinking stupid but the night terrors continue but I don't mind them as much except for one of them that keeps reoccurring and some of the other ones that freak me out. But I would like to ask the guest**

**"What do you do to get your mind off these stupid thoughts?" I just listen to Eminem, Kanye West, write some rhymes**

**An example (these rhymes were from when I was feeling down)**

**How can I go and live on**

**When my heart has been ripped out and is gone**

**I am trying to progress forward**

**But I just can't seem to walk toward...**

**I can't walk toward the light**

**My life it ain't alright**

**I have like 50 more verses (yeah I was feeling like crap for a while)**

**and I'll do this, write stories for you guys and girls. So what do you do?**

**A/N 2: hope you enjoy :): (bipolar) the last chapter was supposed to go up on may 1st, I feel better now. One last thing I would like to thank all of you guys and girls for 2600 views I remember the first time I checked and I had 50, I was really excited so thanks.**

**Here is a famous lyric that hit me hard when I was thinking of suicide**

**"****The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed.** **"**

**- Eminem**

Finn was leaving but he turned back around

"Wait Death I have two questions."

"I have another answer."

"Well you said that this is the contract?"

"Yes what about it?"

"I have two more things to add it is just a small thing."

"What is it?"

"When Marceline is brought back I want it to be here..."

"Ok but what else?"

"I want you to let her have your midnight black Impala."

"What?! That is my baby! That 64 is all I have left from before the war! I use to bump Dr. Dre in that!"

"Well then you aren't getting back your Lance."

"..."

"Alright I'm out of here see you in a while Death."

"Wait...fine she can have the damn car! I don't care!"

"Well alright I'll be back in a little while." With that Finn was off on an adventure that wasn't really an adventure. Finn thought 'wow I never thought I would never do Death's dirty work' but he was. Finn looked on the bright side 'well at least you get to bring her back from the...dead or undead, whatever?' Finn kept walking through all of the heat and he realized he wasn't being protected by one of Flambo's spells. He just kept walking but he couldn't sweat because the heat was so severe that it evaporated as soon as it reached the pores on the surface of his skin. Finn saw more horrifying things as he kept walking. He saw people that were sitting...no, no they were tied to chairs and were watching themselves in TVs they were watching all the bad things in their lives all the way until when they committed suicide. Then it showed their lives if they wouldn't of done it and it shows their lives way better. The people and other oooians were just crying because their eyes were being held open by metal rods so they couldn't look away. Finn thought this was the most cruel thing compared to fingers being pulled and eyes being pulled out he thought that having to watch your fucked up life was bad but to not be able forget was even worse. Finn just kept walking he knew he couldn't interfere with what they got. He was here strictly on business...well it was kind of business and nothing else. Finn reached an army camp of Devil soldiers. On the camp flag was a pyramid with and eye in it and under it read the numbers "666". Finn didn't know what any of this meant all he knew was that if they had the lance or knew anything about it they were all dead. Finn went to the middle of the camp and met the commanding officer.

"Hey captain" The thing looked like an ugly troll but responded

"Worship the Devil or you Die!" Finn was already learning that the devil was evil and even though he used evil and was slowly being consumed by it he said

"Die!" The troll pulled out a conch horn and blew it. It only took 10 seconds for all the troops in the camp to assemble around him. Finn almost reached for his sword but remembered he didn't have ol' reliable. Then a voice popped up in his head and it couldn't be Bryan or Jameson and Set didn't sound like that. The voice said in his head

'Finn tisk tisk kill them. Kill them!' The voice began to yell 'Kill them all! You know you want to just dooooo it!' Finn yelled

"NOOO!" Finn decided it was the right time to power up. He yelled and his hair rose (in this story Finn's hair is the length after he cut it) he told Jameson about all that had happened in his head. Jameson had terrible news

'Finn the Lich has gotten into your head.'

'Wait does he control me now?'

'No he only looks into your thoughts kind of like Voldemort in Harry Potter.'

'Volde-who now and harry-what now?'

'Long story or set of stories...later, I'll tell you later.'

'Ok but now...do I kill all of these devil soldiers?'

'You'll have to except leave one and interrogate him...er it.'

'Ok...Oh shit they are already rushing me!' They all rushed forward and Finn put a hand forward and blasted a third of them away but this depleted his energy. He rose to the skies to get some air and regain energy. Finn looked down and saw the demons and he laughed...he laughed until he saw them grow wings. Finn raised his hands and tried to conjure up another blast but couldn't. Then one of the soldiers reached him and grabbed him. He pulled Finn close and rocketed both of them straight toward the ground. Finn headbutted him so hard that the things head was thrown off its shoulders. The blood sprayed all over Finn, and Finn put the thing under him and when they made impact the things body was drilled into the ground and Finn was standing on him. Finn looked up and saw them all descending on him. Finn conjured the electro-sword and flew up to meet them. He met them and started flying and slashing. If you were there you probably wouldn't of even saw Finn all you would have seen were dead bodies raining down. So Finn was destroying the army camp. He was now done with three quarters of them already. All Finn needed was 30 more but this is where things started to go wrong...The first was hearing Marceline's voice in his head she said

'Please! Finn! Don't no! Please don't hurt me!' She was crying, Finn was wondering as he killed more trolls. It only took him a little while to realize what he was hearing. What he was hearing was that it was him...him that killed her.

"BUT HOW?!" He knew that it wasn't him because he was at home asleep and PB's DNA was all over it. Finn thought

'Wait was it me? Did I frame Bubblegum? What did I do when I thought I passed out? Oh God I hope I didn't.' Finn just kept killing until he was one on one with the captain. But the thoughts shrouded his mind. He rushed the captain and lodged his electro-sword in the captain's stomach. He then ripped the sword down through the captain's legs ripping those off easily. Finn brought the captain down and asked him

"Where is the lance?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright you little fuckhead we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You decide how it's gonna be."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said as he spat in Finn's face.

*kinda gore ish so don't read if you have a light stomach. Well I have already*

*done some gory scenes so...yeah*

Finn conjured up some pliers and a electric spark plug. Finn...what would you say...oh I know. Finn went to work. He used the pliers to pull all the finger nails. Hearing the troll's screams were becoming dull for Finn so he asked again

"Where?!"

"..." Finn went back to work. He used the spark plug and kept burning the wounds. The wounds were getting burnt it looked bad and the troll was beginning to fall in and out of consciousness. Finn asked again

"WHERE!?"

"..." he wouldn't give up. Finn started cutting fingers off and then the toes. The troll just howled in pain. Finn was almost there he could sense he was getting close. He went to the giant's manhood. But the giant yelled

"Stop! Alright alright. He raised his hand and pointed to the tower in the center of the camp. He pointed to it with his hand stub.

***gory scene over***

Finn said

"Thanks but..." Finn powered down...he would regret that. Because the evil shrouded his mind so much. The thing spoke in his head

'Kill! Kill!' It was the Lich...Finn was horrified. But the evil fueled and controlled him. He put his hands on the troll's head

"Wait Human what are you do-" those were the last words because Finn snapped his neck...he snapped his head off. Finn had a crooked smile. But he was trying to get control of his body. He was struggling on the inside. His facial expression shifted from the crooked smile to the horrified expression. Finn was back he was starting to take control of the evil that churned on the inside. He was feeling more like himself now and he went to the tower to retrieve the lance. He went to the tower and climbed up the ladder. When he got all the way up there he picked up the lance and the thoughts came back.

'Why don't you just take Death's lance?'

"No...a deal broken with Death means automatic death."

'Ha isn't that funny?'

"No!" Finn decided he didn't want these conversations with the Lich. He powered back up and flew back to where Death was. As he flew he spoke to Jameson and Bryan.

'You guys what is wrong with me I feel myself slowly slipping away.'

'We are trying to find a way for both of us to re-enter the rest of your brain.' Said Bryan.

'God I hate having him in my head.'

'Yes but you are doing a good job Finn.' Said Jameson.

'It sure doesn't feel like it.'

'But you are, and we are close to getting into your whole brain.'

'Alright...oh we're here.' said Finn as he landed outside of Death's front door. He walked in with the lance. Death seemed glad that he finally got his weapon back but he told Finn

"Finn it has been two months."

"What? How?"

"Time passes by faster in Hell kind of like a lot of the other dimensions." Finn was still disgusted. Why? Because he had to kill a bunch of the Devil's soldiers and worshippers. Finn didn't know why he felt disgusted though he knew they were all evil. So why did he feel so disgusted. Bryan spoke

'You feel disgusted because you aren't evil. That feeling you have is because you have a kind heart.' Then the thought popped up again

'Come on Finn take the Lance and become the master of Death.'

'No' Finn thought. 'I already am going to get what I wanted ther is no point in fucking that up.' Finn gave Death his lance and told him

"I'll be back as soon as I can with Marceline."

"Alright just remember you will die."

"Yes I already fucking know don't remind me." And with that Finn was off heading towards the place where he hid Marceline's body. Finn also remembered that Jake didn't know that his brother was going to die. All Jake knew was that Finn was out on another adventure. Finn decided since he didn't want to power down he cut down the amount of time it took to get to Marceline's cave. Finn had made sure no one knew he was back in OoO. Then he flew all the way back to Death's castle. Finn could actually believe he would do this for Marceline, he loved her she was his queen. Finn walked into the castle Marceline in his arms like in one of those romance movies except this was going to end sadly and Death told him

"Power down"

"What I can't."

"Why?"

"The evil will be released from within me."

"...um try to contain it long enough for me to switch the life lines between you two." Finn placed Marceline down and sat next her body. He powered down and the Lich pushed harder and Finn felt himself losing control and he yelled

"Hurry up Death...I can't hold it!"

"Finn make sure you don't have any shields up."

"I DON'T THE DEFENCES ONLY GO UP WHEN I'M POWERED UP!" Death cut a 3 inch cut down his right arm and cut Marceline's left arm. Death told him

"Put your cut with Marceline's now." Finn did as he was told feeling his life slip and the Lich entering him slowly but surely. Simon began to chant

"Oh God may you let this boy change the his life for Marceline's. Next Finn felt smoke leave his mouth but it wasn't any of the four things in his head it was his own life. He saw his life enter Marceline ever so slowly and every second he felt his vision grow darker and more blurry. As Marceline began to stir he smiled knowing he had succeeded. Marceline drifted back into her conscious and she saw Finn lying on her but she also saw Death. She had no idea what was going on all she knew was that she could sense Finn's life aura growing dim every second. She also noticed she was getting stronger every time Finn was getting weaker. She finally noticed that Finn was bringing her back from the undead but in the process killing himself. As Finn was finishing up he said very lowly

"Marcy my Queen..."

"Yes Finn my Hero?"

"I will always love you. I didn't mean what I said before I left."

"I know...but Finn what are you doing don't leave me."

"But I want you to live."

"I don't care."

"I did this because I thought it would be fine."

"I would never feel ok about you doing this."

Wow now I'm going to die without closure. Death was finishing up but Marceline did the only thing she could do at a time like that...


	16. Drastic Times Call for Drastic Measures

**Chapter 16: Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures**

**A/N: I'm back again and this time I will be back more often since school let off on the 21st of May. I know it has been a long time and I'm sorry. But please do read on. If YOU please**

She looked at his neck and massaged it. Then she lowered her fangs and inserted them. She had secretly wanted to do this for the longest time. Why? Because, she'd never tasted his blood. Hell she had never tasted any human's blood. She felt she needed this. But the other part of her brain was telling her to do it to save him. Some of Finn had rubbed off on her. She bit down and she felt the blood enter and reinvigorate her. She felt the power reenter her system…she hadn't felt this good in over a hundred years. She had secretly longed for this moment to come. She felt her fangs enter an artery; she felt the blood flow around her fangs. She slurped it up; she felt repowered. She felt Finn's life slipping…at this rate she would be the one to kill him. But as she was pulling the fangs out; she was thrown off by Death. She was thrown off and against a wall. She felt her skull crack as she came into contact but she was still awake. Then she heard Death yell

"MARCELINE! What have you done!? You just tampered with things far out of your control!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I am over 1000 years old!"

"It doesn't matter stupid girl! Do you realize the deal you have broken?!"

"Why does it matter?!" she yelled "I saved his life!"

"That's the problem! He was supposed to die!"

"Why!?"

"Because. He was sacrificing himself to save you!" Marceline looked dumbfounded. She was in shock. But she wasn't done yelling.

"So, How could someone be mad about saving a life…even you!"

"I'm not mad about you saving him. It is the fact that there was a contract and he agreed to it!"

"Yes! Key word 'He' agreed to it. I didn't."

"Yes but anyone included in a contract is not allowed to break it."

"How the f*** was I in it!?"

"Stupid girl! The way you are in this is because he signed his life away to save you."

"Ugh I'm done arguing!" As she said this Finn began to stir as if on cue. Finn was realizing that he wasn't dead. He choked

"Uhhh!" He sat up. "What the? What is this searing pain in my neck?!" he looked in Marceline's direction "What? Marceline what are you doing in the land of the dead? Only I'm supposed to be dead not you."

"Dummy. I'm in the land of the living and so are you."

"Wha? How I sacrificed myself to save you. Then how are we both here."

"Uhh about tha-" Death cut her off.

"She bit you boy."

"What? Marceline you bit me?"

"To save you."

"Why? I died to save you." Marceline was angered by the fact that Finn would die to save her. A vampire/demon/human who had lived for over 1000 years. He a 20 year old boy who was naive would die to save her.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" Finn heard the anger in her voice.

"Because I love you." Marceline's anger continued to flare.

"No you don't! You think you do but you don't know yet!" The voice in Finn's head told him

'You knew it boy. Well Set did. Why keep chasing her-it not her." Finn felt the anger filling him now. He felt the bloodlust he felt whenever he was boiled over the edge...and at this time it was now.

"OK! Fine! You know what?!...FUCK. YOU. I'M OUTTA HERE! BITCH IF YOU WOULD'VE TOLD ME...FUUU." Finn powered back up and began to blast off. He didn't even bother to listen to what she last said. He was out the front gates flying away. Marceline was surprised to see Finn fly since all she could do was float and fly slow. She would never catch up. Finn was out the gates and he began to sing 25 to life by Eminem (play for more effect)

Too late for the other side

Caught in a chase

25 to life

Too late for the other side

Caught in a chase

25 to life

[Eminem:] Yeah

Too late

[Eminem:] I can't keep chasing em

I'm taking my life back

Caught in a chase

25 to life

[Verse 1]

I don't think she understands the sacrifices that I made

Maybe if this bitch had acted right I would've stayed

But I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laid

Down and died for you I no longer cry for you

No more pain bitch you

Took me for granted took my heart and ran it straight into the planet

Into the dirt I can no longer stand it

Now my respect I demand it

Imma take control of this relationship

Command it, and imma be the boss of you now goddamnit

And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me

So you better hear me out this much you owe me

I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you while I've stayed

Faithful all the way this is how I fucking get repaid

Look at how I dress fucking baggy sweats, go to work a mess

Always in a rush to get back to you I ain't heard you yet

Not even once say you appreciate me I deserve respect

I've done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness

And I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing left

But you keep treating me like a staircase it's time to fucking step

And I wont be coming back so don't hold your fucking breath

You know what you've done no need to go in depth

I told you, you'd be sorry if I fucking left

I'd laugh while you wept

Hows it feel now, yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected me

Did me a favor although my spirit free you've set

But a special place for you in my heart I have kept

It's unfortunate but it's,

[Chorus]

Too late for the other side ([Eminem:] Yeah)

Caught in a chase

25 to life

[Eminem:] Can't take no more

Too late for the other side

Caught in a chase

25 to life

[Verse 2]

I feel like when I bend over backwards for you all you do is laugh

Cause that ain't good enough you expect me to fold myself in half

Til I snap

Don't think I'm loyal

All I do is rap

How can I moonlight on the side

I have no life outside of that

Don't I give you enough of my time

You don't think so, do you?

Jealous when I spend time with the girls

Why I'm married to you still man I don't know

But tonight I'm serving you with papers

I'm divorcing you

Go marry someone else and make em famous

And take away their freedom like you did to me

Treat em like you don't need them and they ain't worthy of you

Feed em the same shit that you made me eat

I'm moving on forget you oh,

Now I'm special? I didn't feel special when I was with you

All I ever felt was this

Helplessness

Imprisoned by a selfish bitch

Chew me up and spit me out

I fell for this so many times

It's ridiculous

And still I stick with this

I'm sick of this but in my sickness and addiction

You're addictive as they get

Evil as they come vindictive as they make em

My friends keep asking me why I can't just walk away from

I'm addicted

To the pain, the stress, the drama

I'm drawn in so I guess imma mess

Cursed and blessed

But this time imma

Ain't changing my mind

I'm climbing out this abyss

You screaming as I walk out that I'll be missed

But when you spoke of people who meant the most to you

You left me off your list

Fuck you hip-hop

I'm leaving you, my life sentence is served bitch

And it's just

[Chorus]

Too late for the other side

Caught in a chase

25 to life

[Eminem:] I'm gone, man

Too late for the other side

Caught in a chase

25 to life

Too late

Caught in a chase

25 to life

Finn was reaching a lake. But there were no lakes near OoO. He suddenly felt a great chill over sweep him. He felt the power of flight stifle and he began to drop. He was 200 feet above the ground and he continued to fall.

"Oh shit! What the fuck!? Um guys why can't I fly?" *100 feet* Still no response.

"Fine that's how it's gonna be." *Bam!* he hit the water which did nothing to soften the fall. He didn't know what was in the water. But Finn's eyes widened as he thrashed around in the water. He hated water...well not water but bodies of water like lakes, rivers and the ocean. Especially the ocean. He furiously kept thrashing but then he felt his body freeze up.

'Are you cold Finn?' Finn's eyes widened.

'Yes boy hahaha be afraid oh so very afraid. I have finished cracking you. But now as I do that you die tisk tisk tisk oh well at least you die. Hahaha goodbye Finn. You let me have some fun with you. Finn's vision darkened but he saw the black smoke leave his body. But something shook him awake

'Finn!' It was Bryan. 'He has left and he can't return.'

'What?! How?!'

'We have figured out how he got into your system and we have closed all possible entrances.'

'Yes! You guys are brilliant...but now I'm gonna die.'

'Oh shit! We can't save you!'

'It's ok you guys can leave me.'

'No. We ride till we die.'

'Wow using a hip hop slang term right now.'

'Well we do and it was a good run. We have unlocked some powers I didn't know existed.'

'Wait why can't I fly?'

'Because we have not fully restored our powers in you...I'm sorry.'

'It is alright. It was a good run...' Finn's vision kept getting darker and he took one last breath of...of water it was finally the end. But as he looked up to the slowly darkening skies from the water he saw a figure descending into the water...

**A/N 2: Oh yeah I got the girl's number so yay and I also gave her this cute little necklace that I got her while I was at Disneyland. She was all like**

**"Aww" and I was like**

**"I got it because I thought it was cute so..I thought of you." So I'm a happy camper. I had a fantastic promotion ceremony. I dressed all fawn-cy. And the girl I like dressed all cute. I am also going to highschool with her. So yay! I am going to miss all the friends I will only see when the schools face each other at football or basketball games. That is a bad part of eighth grade especially if you are going to a different highschool or district or state or even for some different country. It was a great year. The only bad part of the last day of school other than all the girls crying was the fact that I found out one of my closest friends who I've known for nine years has like the same girl I've liked for 3 years. He has liked her for 5 years and I was like 'Damn! If he would've told me back when I got turned down in 6th grade I would've moved on.' But now I will keep chasing her. But one of the great things I found this year was writing these stories. So thanks for all the support and thanks for 3000 views. Oh and I will be uploading the fist two chapters of the first story today. Why two? Because the 2nd one is really short. So thank you guys and gals. I will see you in a couple of days on this story.**


	17. Chapter 17: Off Into the Night With Love

_**Chapter 17: Off Into The Night With Love**_

_**A/N: Ugh! I totally forgot! Sorry you guys I will be uploading more but I have summer school..So the uploads will be a little slow. But come June 28 I will be done with summer school..And no I am not required to take summer school I am taking it so I can get ahead. But July will be when I will be uploading as fast as I can. But damn! Summer school is fast paced. But ah well it will be worth it in the future. Oh and the subject is Spanish. Ok back to the story.**_

_**A/N 2: I hope you enjoy. I don't own any part of Adventure Time, but I do own the things I create.**_

Complete darkness. That is what Finn saw until he started sputtering. He was coughing up the water and it was dark out.

"Ugh..ahugh."

"Are you okay Finn?"

"Huh? What? Marceline is that you?"

"No. It is me."

"Melvin! Oh thank God! Thank you for saving my life!"

"Huh? What is God?"

"Long story. But thanks for saving my life."

"Alright...well it is no trouble. You saved mine first after all. So this is kind of a repayment." Melvin reached out to lift Finn off the ground. He raised Finn up and gave him a hug.

"Wait Melvin how long has it been since you last saw me?"

"Uh it has been like four months."

"Shit that means that it has been ten months since I left the kingdom."

"Doesn't that mean you need to be back there in two months?"

"Exactly. But I need to find Marceline."

"Wait, where is she?"

"She is back at Hell she is there with Death."

"Well are you going back for her?"

"Yes. I'm going back for her right now. She has to stay put or she'll die."

"Why will she die?"

"She is a vampire li..."

"Like what?"

"Like myself."

"Wait when did you become a vampire?!"

"*looks at imaginary watch* about 20 minutes ago."

"Haha alright well do you want me to go with you or..."

"No I think the bitch is quite psycho right now. It is best if you start walking east back to the candy kingdom. I'll meet you there...in 2 months or so."

"Alright brother. We go our separate ways once more."

"What do you mean by 'brother'?"

"We both have some magic blood in us now so we are brothers."

"Ok...brother until we meet again." Finn was off, back to Hell once more. He arrived back at the gates. There was Marceline sobbing. Finn walked silently towards her.

"I'm sorry Marcy." He whispered. She looked up at him.

"No Finn. I am sorry. I wish I would've never caused you so much pain." Finn knelt down next to her.

"Shh Marceline you are the only person that can bring this feeling of...of happiness." Finn put his hand on her cheek. "I feel like you are the girl I have been searching for and you have been right in front of me the whole time." Marceline was now blushing. Suddenly Finn felt the urge to drain the red...to drink blood. He raised his hands and he saw that they were shaking...they were also pale like Marceline.

"What is wrong Finn?" She saw his left eye twitch. "Oh no. Finn baby look at me. Look into my eyes." His eyes turned a deep red. "No! Finny come here." She embraced him as if to calm him. It worked but then Marceline realized Finn was kissing her neck. She moaned.

"Oh Finn." Finn began to start licking her bite marks. He realized his tongue was like that of Marceline's. It was longer and forked. He was going to take advantage of this new body installment. He swirled back and forth around the marks, Marceline was going crazy. As Finn started to bite her neck to finish pushing over the edge he laid her down on the ground and he began to climb on top of her. But then Death walked in with coffee. He quickly spat it out.

"Puughh. Kids! If you are going to do that don't 'do it' in my sacred house." Finn no longer felt the need to feed as bad as before. He was still hungry though. He got off of Marceline and turned to Death.

"Why must you always 'kill' my fun?" Finn winked at him.

"Aha..haha I get it." Said Death.

"Marceline come on let's get out of here."

"How, Finny?"

"With the '64. Of course."

"Nuh-uh. You broke the deal."

"No we just found a loop hole."

"How?! How was that a loop hole?!"

"Well I was dead for a little while. But then I woke up...so I did die I just came back."

"Ugh. That's not fair!"

"Hey a deal is a deal, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Well then give me the keys to the damn car!"

"Fine!" Said Death reaching into his robe pocket. He fished it out. "Here! Take them!"

"Thank you. Call me whenever you want to make another deal."

"Fuck you. I'm never dealing with you again."

"Ahaha. Well come on Marceline let's blow this joint."

"Finn! You have marijuana!?"

"What?! No! I was saying that metaphorically."

"Oh okay."

Finn went to the '64 and put the key into the door and opened it. He was about to get in before Marceline stopped him.

"Wait. Finn do you know how to drive a car?"

"...uh...yeah! Of course! I do."

"Uh...alright. Well then let's get out of here." Finn got into the car and put the key in the ignition. He started it up and man! Did it roar. Marceline opened the door and Finn looked over.

"Damn Marcy!"

"Wh-...shut up!" Finn was staring at her figure. She hissed at him

"Haha Marceline you know the only reason I look at you like that is because you have the most amazing body. You are so beautiful it is hard for me to try to keep you out of my mind. But then I think. Why? Why try to keep her out of my head? She is so beautiful that I want her on my mind." Finn leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. But as he was pulling back Marceline grabbed his hair.

"Ow Marcy don't pull my ha-" she locked lips with him. Finn tensed up for a second but then melted into the kiss. He heard Marceline's heartbeat raising which meant she could hear his. He didn't care he loved being with her especially like this. He felt Marceline's tongue licking his lips. He opened his mouth and her tongue went in. He felt Marceline's tongue exploring. She was licking his tongue. Then he felt Marceline breathing harder into his mouth. The car windows were becoming foggy. Finn heard a knock on the car window. He looked up to see Death tapping the glass.

"Um hello out of my house if you are going to do that."

"Fine." Finn put it in reverse and drove out the gates. He was flooring it at 40 mph in reverse. He was out the gates and he hit the brake and turned the wheel so he did a 180° turn. The night was bright with a beautiful moon and it was full of life and fresh air. Then he was off into the night with her, his one true lover.

_**A/N 3: Well um if you want to read the second fanfic that I have started writing here is the link**_

_** s/9321745/1/Before-and-After**_

_**A/N 4: OH! I need your guys and girls help! With what? I need your help. I want to start a third fanfiction. I want you guys to guys and girls to give me ideas. Please I need some help with ideas on a third story. By ideas I mean like characters and stuff. Thanks.**_


	18. The Return of A King?

**Chapter 18: The Return of the King?**

**A/N: I know it has been a while and I'm sorry. Well I wrote this chapter like three different ways and I decided I wanted to change up the way the story was going to be so I did it this way.**

It was morning and Finn was driving and he noticed all the car windows were tinted. Then he heard Marceline say

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been...dead?"

"Um between 12 to 18 months."

"What happened to me? All I remember was talking to Bonnie and then everything went black." Finn's eye started twitching as he played the scene back in his head.

"Um Finn there's a. Finn! A TREE!" *Crash* Everything after that was a blur to Finn. He flew out the front window and felt his back crack as he hit the tree. His eyes shot open when he heard Marceline shriek. She was in the sun. Finn lifted himself up and rushed to her. Then he realized he was also burning he didn't care. He covered her as he rushed her under the tree for cover. He sat her down and realized her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Oh no! Marcy you're not dying on me again! Jameson summon!" Jameson's smoke oozed from Finn's mouth.

"Yes Fi- Whoa! What happened!?"

"The sun! I need you to heal her!"

"What about you?!"

"Fuck me just save her!"

"Jameson went to work and all he did was put his hands on her head and she began to heal. Jameson went back into Finn as he finished saving Marceline. Marceline opened her eyes and she saw Finn with his eyes beginning to close as his breathing became faster. Finn was going into a self defense mode. But he was dying. Marceline sat up and kissed Finn. His eyes shot open and his body began to be encased in purple energy. Then suddenly went back to normal and all of his burns were gone.

"Finn what happened?! Why did you spas out?" Finn's eyes turned from red to black. "No Finn calm down."

"Ugh you were killed."

"By wh-"

"Bubblegum." Finn grabbed Marceline's hand and the vision that he saw Marceline now saw. She sat quietly after the vision was finished.

"Why?" Finn explained.

"She was mad at you because you are who I love. She was upset because I got over her in the years I was gone."

"Well what happened to her?"

"She is in her dungeon."

"How?"

"I put her on trial, she was impeached, then thrown in the dungeons."

"Well then who runs the kingdom now?"

"I do."

"Wait you're the new prince?"

"I'm not no prince I'm a king...wait actually neither. I'm president."

"How are you president?"

"I changed the governing ways."

"Ok. Well what is Bubblegum doing just in the dungeons? Didn't she get a sentencing?"

"Yes but..."

"But what Finn?"

"Right now...my body is fighting itself."

"What do you mean?"

"I am being fueled by evil and good."

"Ok...but that doesn't mean you're a different person."

"Yes it does. I have done things I haven't wanted to do. Ok well back to your question. Bubblegum is awaiting sentencing but I wanted to bring you back before I did it. I want you to sentence her."

"..." Marceline sat silently. "Um alright. Muhaha." Finn almost forgot that Marceline was evil like him.

"Let's walk back to the kingdom now."

"Finn we can't, we can't be in the the sun."

"Who said anything about walking in sunlight?" Finn said as he walked over to the impala and ripped of the hood. Marceline mouth was agape. She was witnessing a very small percentage of Finn's power. Finn crumpled the hood in an umbrella shape.

"Come on Marcy." Finn said. She lifted herself and she walked under the umbrella but it had holes. She got back under the tree. Finn thought for a while. Then his face lit up.

"What Finny?"

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I have plenty of powers...and I think I just found another one."

"What is it?"

"It is a power that will let me almost teleport. I call it instant transmission. (Dragon ball Z power) I only have one try to do it."

"Ok. I trust you." Finn grabbed her hand and she could feel all his anger. She could see all the things he saw. She was in shock. But she stayed silent. Finn put his index and middle finger to his temple and the next thing Marceline knew she was back in her house with Finn holding her. Finn falters and falls to his knees.

"Whoa big guy." She grabs Finn's arms but he shakes her off.

"I'm fine." She was taken aback. "Sorry Marcy. It's just that I've been on my own for so long I feel like I no longer need the help of other people."

"Finn people will always need help...even you and me." Finn brushes himself off. He asks for Marcy's arm and she stretches her arm through his.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Candy Kingdom, my princess."

"What the fuck?! I am Marceline the Vampire Queen!"

"Ah ah you are also the Princess of Darkness are you not?"

"I am n-..." she paused "Fuck. You." Then it hit Finn. She is also the Queen of Darkness...he had killed Hunson. They were outside the cave and Marceline was holding the umbrella for them. They were half way to the Candy Kingdom when Finn decided to speak up.

"Hey Marcy?" She turned and saw it. There was no Night-o-Sphere.

"Finn!"

"Yes Marcy?"

"Where's the Night-o-Sphere?!"

"Um about that...ikindadestroyeditalongwithyourdad!" She knew exactly what Finn said. Her eyes became crazy. She began to yell

"WHAT THE FUCK FINN?! YOU KNOW WHAT WERE EVEN SINCE I'M STILL MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE! SO THERE!" Finn's heart leaped into his throat.

"What?"

"I'M MARRIED DIDN'T YOU HERE ME YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER!" Finn wanted to get angry but he was in shock. "FINN YOU MORON! MAYBE BONNIE WAS RIGHT AND YOU SHOULD'VE DIED WITH THE HUMANS!" They were under a tree and Finn snapped. He grabbed Marcy's throat.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVED I DIED TWICE IN THE PROCESS OF SAVING YOU! YOU ARE AS SELFISH AS YOUR DUMB ASS DAD! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU! PROBABLY BECAUSE I PITY YOU AND HOW NO ONE, NO ONE LOVES YOU...NOT ME NOT ANYONE!" Marceline was choking and dying but Finn was still mad. He threw her against the tree. Her spine cracked. Finn was still yelling "MARCELINE I'M GONE FUCK YOU! FUCK EVERYONE!" Marceline saw him walk into the sun and all she could say was

"No Finn. Don't." Too late he was turning to dust in the sun. "No! Finn! Don't leave me again!" He glanced back and thought.

'Wow I can't believe I wasted my time. She only cares if the person who is going to get hurt is going to hurt her. Fucking. Bitch.'

She started to sob. There he was gone only ashes and his possessions to remember him. Then the ashes that were in a mound began to move and swirl until they built themselves into a human figure. It was being shielded in red.

"Hello Marceline."

*sniffle* "Who the fuck are you?"

"Hey bitch don't you get mad at me. I am a part of Finn."

"Well Finn is dead."

"Ha ha hahaha. The almighty hero will not go out like that."

"Wait who are you?"

"I am Set. I see evil. Speak evil. Hear evil. Hell I am Evil itself." Marceline thought

'That is why Finn had all those terrible things brewing in him. He had evil in him.'

"I wish I could die."

"Ha I hope you do feel like that. You completely shattered him. The pieces of the Bubblegum thing were glued back together finally and you just picked it up and threw it on the ground to shatter again." Marceline started to walk into the sun but Set pushed her to the ground in the shade. "Ah ah not so fast. He would not want you to kill yourself."

"Yes he would!"

"Hahaha you're probably right. But Finn isn't dead."

"What?!"

"He is temporarily messed up. But he will be back. He has the power of three Gods in his blood." Marceline thought

'Finn didn't have blood anymore.'

"But Finn doesn't have blood in him anymore."

"He is like a tri-god ultimate warrior. He will always have blood in him even if you don't. He still has it...even if you tainted it."

"What? Fuck you! I didn't taint it."

"Yes you did. You turned him half vampire. His blood is tainted by a creature so fucked up she can never be saved." Marceline found herself on her feet with her talons extended and at Set's throat. All Set did was blow his breath and Marceline was thrown back against the tree.

"Don't you fucking assault me. I am just telling you what's what." Then the ashes started to glow green.

"Hello Marceline I am Bryan."

"Let me guess you are a different god in Finn."

"Yup."

"Well is Finn really going to come back?"

"Yes. He will. But he will be gone for quite a while though. You did kind of mess him up." Marceline started to cry again.

"I I know I did. I just snapped when I shouldn't have."

"No you had a good enough reason to be mad. He killed your dad. It's just that you kind of pushed him over the edge. Ok well good bye Marceline. I must go."

"Wait where is Finn?" Too late the ashes evaporated along with all of Finn's belongings.

*Somewhere outside of oOo*

A golden haired man awaits trial...

**A/N 2: Wow what a game changer. And I'm serious I need your guys and girls help on ideas for another story. I already started a third story and it's going to be an AU story. But I still feel like I want to do another story so leave me suggestions in the reviews if you want.**


	19. Chapter 19: No mo title

**Chapter 19:**  
*_Finn's POV_*  
"Ugh of course I'm in this fuckin place again." The doors in front of Finn open.  
He walks in and he sees all the judges.  
"Hello my judges."  
"Hello Finn, why are you back so soon?"  
"Too many bad things happen to me and I don't want any more of that. I just want to die."  
"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way. But do you truly want to die this time?"  
"Yes. I have decided that if I am not wanted in that world then I would much rather move to the next one." Suddenly Set, Bryan, and Jameson barge through the doors.  
"Hold on my highnesses!"  
"Yes you blubbering buffoons?"  
"We wish to have Finn the Human brought back to the land of the living."  
"But he has decided that he wants to stay dead."  
"Well the land of oOo is going to need him so I refuse to let him die."  
"You have no power Jameson."  
"I know but Finn. You will be needed by oOo very soon."  
"Why?" Finn asked.  
"We do not know but you are needed. Marceline is falling apart without you."  
"Let the bitch fall apart. Pewt." Finn spat. Set walked up to him.  
"Finn you ignorant bastard." Set slapped him. Finn strained to keep his anger from boiling over. Deep breaths Finn thought. Deep breaths.  
"Like I said stupid boy. oOo is going to need you. If you decide to not go back everything you fought so valiantly to protect will be destroyed." This seemed to snap Finn back to himself but still he felt hatred towards Marceline.  
'How could she do that to me? I can't- ugh.' Finn thought 'Fuck those stupid thoughts. Fuck her. I should only care about saving everyone else. Wait...hasn't Marceline said stupid shit like that before? ... But this time she seemed so mad at me. I guess it kinda is my fault. I did kill her dad. But at least she knew her dad. I never knew my pop.' Finn sighed. Set was talking the whole time to the judges and Finn had totally zoned out. The only thing he heard was when Set finished.  
"So that is why my highnesses the boy needs to be brought back. He will be needed." They spent a long time thinking and babbling amongst themselves. They finally concurred to this statement.  
"Finn the Human do you wish to return to the land of the living?"  
"I suppose if that is the only way to stop the evil that is threatening oOo."  
"You shall be sent back but we need time to talk with Death and with..."  
"With who?"  
"No one but we will need time."  
"Agreed." Finn said still skeptical. "But what can I do in the mean time?"  
"I do not know there are not many things you can do here." And with that the jury of judges disappeared. Finn was transferred to a blank white space like the one in his dream. He sat down and he thought. He thought for a long time. Set, Bryan, and Jameson just watched. They couldn't read his thoughts anymore. Finn was becoming more sufficient with keeping his thoughts closed. He needed to or else the Lich could return to his body. Finn took a deep breath and said  
"Set, Bryan, Jameson..." they all waited for what he was going to say next "...return." They were all back in his body in the matter of seconds. As soon as Finn felt Set enter him he erupted. He screamed and all the bottled feelings that formed when he was thinking were released all at once. The three gods inside coward in fear. They had never felt this much power. They thought it was sapping away his life but then they remembered that Finn was a vampire. The power would have no effect on Finn...he was the ultimate warrior. His power was in a whole new class. Billy couldn't even compare anymore. Finn could destroy anyone and anything. But the three gods wondered if this was enough power to kill the Lich. Finn calmed down after what seemed like centuries. That whole time all he did was blast rays of light and power. Finn breathed heavily and he fell to the ground. He exhausted himself. He passed out and when he finally woke up he was back in the jury room.  
"We have came to the conclusion Finn...you may return."  
"Oh kay."  
"But..."  
"But what?"  
"We do not know at what point in time you will return. We are positive that at least 5 years have passed in the dimension of oOo maybe more."  
"Fuck. Are you serious? Well can you tell me how much more it could be."  
"Well it could be 1000 years. We aren't sure."  
"What?! Wait how much time has passed since you guys last saw me. Like when I got transferred to that white plain."  
"What white plain? Do you mean the Endless Plain?"  
"Yeah whatever. How much time has passed in this current dimension?"  
"We do not know. Maybe like 1500 years."  
"What the fuck?! How?!"  
"Time differs in certain dimensions. You know that already. You have witnessed months pass as hours."  
"Well how am I still alive?"  
"You still forget you. Are. A. Vampire."  
"Heh heh I forget. Time seems to speed up when you have so much of it."  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Ok well are you ready to be sent back?"  
"Wait can you guys at least put me back at night. I don't want to burn anymore." They nodded and with the snap of their fingers. Finn was thrown back into oOo. It was night he was thrown from the sky like last time but he just floated down. He was next to the tree house and he looked inside. Jake was probably asleep or… because BMO was charging. He thought about going inside but how would he feel about him being a vampire. He decided to teleport to Marcy's house. He was teleported into her restroom. He was about to walk out when he realized the water was running. Marceline was in the shower. Finn started to trip out. But he decided that he would apologize right now. Finn was feeling weird though. He felt his heartbeat rise.  
'Wait I still have a heartbeat?'  
'We already explained this to Marceline. You will always have blood running through you.'  
'Uh ok'  
"Ahem." Finn said. Marceline looked out from the curtain of her shower and saw Finn. She hopped out and slipped. She was falling and Finn caught her. As Finn caught her he felt her wet bare chest against his shirt.  
"Whoa. I'm so sorry Finn I-" suddenly Finn felt all his anger for Marceline dissipate.  
"Sh Marceline. You shouldn't be sorry. I should. I killed your dad and I am truly sorry but you didn't let me finish. You know you witnessed very small portions of my strength like the car umbrella and stuff. Well I went on a complete rampage when I entered the Night-o-Sphere. I told your dad about the news of you being dead and he went crazy. He would have killed me and everything in oOo. So I-" he was cut off with Marceline's lips locking with his. Marceline still had shampoo in her hair. He slowly pulled away  
"Wait Marceline."  
"Yeah?" She asked still in his arms.  
"Who...who is your husband?"  
"...the Vampire King. But I haven't seen him in over 300 years and I can't see him anymore anyway."  
"Why?"  
*_sigh_*"I don't visit Hell anymore."  
"Why again?"  
"I am not wanted in Hell. I also hate the place I hate him. My husband is a weakling his power can't compare to yours at all."  
"What about you? If you hate him, why don't you just kill him?"  
" I have demon blood in me. Demons don't kill Vampires unless we are at war."

"You guys have been at war?"

"Yup we have also rioted together. Tons of stuff has happened between us."

"Ok. Well go finish showering."

"…Why don't you join me?"

"…uh sure." Finn said trying to hide his grin.

**A/N: Ok well let's leave that chapter like that…oh hey guys. Well I love y'all today is my birthday and all I want is a big booty hoe. JK. But it is my Birthday so yay. Except that the girl I thought I fell for forgot and didn't care so I asked another girl to the movies and she said yes. OMG I sound like such like a girl. Well Laters.**


End file.
